


For the mighty arms of Atlas (hold the heavens from the Earth)

by chaoticcollectorchaos_me



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Andromeda!Tony, Apollo!Clint, Artemis!Natasha, Athena!Maria Hill, Because Zeus is a horndog, Gamora Nebula and Mantis as the Hesperides, Groot as Pegasus, Hephaestus!Bruce (mentioned), Hermes!Sam Wilson, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Inspired by that fanart of Tony half naked and chained to rocks, M/M, Not a Clash of Titans AU, Obadiah Is a Creep, Perseus!Steve, Poor attempts at world building, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticcollectorchaos_me/pseuds/chaoticcollectorchaos_me
Summary: He was a demigod, he was a prince chained to a rock. Could I make it any more obvious?





	1. Incalculable pain, pitched countless souls of heroes into Hades’ dark

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, guys, guys, guys! Help!! I can't seem to stop writing...
> 
> What is this even. A Greek myth Stony AU?? You crazy
> 
> Title from "Achilles Last Stand" by Led Zeppelin

The journey through the hillsides of Mount Parnassus was not an easy one for Thaddeus to make. Yet it was one he needed to make, a consultation with the Oracle of Delphi was not something to postpone or worse yet, cancelled. As King of Argos, this consultation was of the utmost importance for it might be the key to answer the age long question plaguing his kingdom. Thaddeus had reigned over Argus for close to thirty years. He had seized power on the event of his father, Abas’, death. With help from his trusted advisor, Samson, he successfully created a political upheaval and turmoil which led to the exile of his twin brother, Theodore, giving him a clear path to possess all of his inheritance and assume the Argive throne. 

 

The Gods favor the bold after all, he reasoned. Theodore with his meek countenance, his bleeding, compassionate heart and his aversion to war would never be able to bring Argos to wealth and glory. Really, his exile was for the benefit of the people of Argos. After Thaddeus’ ascension to the crown, Argos significantly ramped up their military campaign, seizing and conquering their neighboring city states of Corinth and Arcadia. With the conquest of Corinth, Argos now secured the only land route to the rest of the peninsula, greatly benefiting Argive merchants and the rest of the citizenry. 

 

Under Thaddeus’ rule Argos was thriving. The economy was booming, they were quickly catching up to Sparta as one of the major superpowers in the Peloponnesian peninsula. And yet with all of these achievements to be counted as his legacy, Thaddeus was short of one of the most important legacy of them all: a son. 

 

Thaddeus only has one issue, and she was a daughter: Princess Sarah of Argos. For all of his pomps and glory, Thaddeus lacked an heir and it wasn’t for lack of trying. He and his wife have tried numerous time to conceive, consulted every oracle in the region, appealed to Zeus and Hera and yet their efforts were for naught. Sarah grew to her majority, a beautiful, golden haired woman that the court loved for her kind and benevolent demeanour.  

 

But for all of Sarah’s virtue, she lacked the one thing that Thaddeus deemed most important. She was not a man, and as such has no claim to the Argive throne. The absence of a son to pass down his throne to would jeopardize his legacy, and gave a chance for his detestable twin brother and his progeny to lay claim on his throne and everything he built. 

 

Which brought him to this trip to consult the Oracle of Delphi. Tiresias, his court seer, suggested that a consultation with the Oracle may prove beneficial in a quest for an heir. They had waited three months in suspense, until they received word that the Pythia would finally see the Argive king and provide a solution to his problems. 

 

The night they arrived at Delphi, the moon was in full phase in the sky and the wind was warm. A perfect night for a prophecy as Apollo would be present in the Temple and the Oracle would be able to communicate with the Sun God and convey the petitioners’ questions. Thaddeus stepped into the great stone temple with the soaring Ionic columns, a feeling of excitement and trepidation burgeoning in his chest. He would finally obtain an answer to the question that have haunted his life. The possibility of a son to inherit his kingdom would be decided soon. 

 

The Pythia was a slender young woman, seemingly no older than twenty years of age. She was pale with red hair and brown eyes. She wore the traditional purple robe that signified her position as the high priestess of Apollo. She stared intently at Thaddeus, her expressionless facade unnerved him. Thaddeus knelt before her who was seated on a tripod chair, while his entourage scrambled to place the offerings they brought for Apollo on the altar. 

 

“Rise, King of Argos,” the Pythia spoke, her voice serene yet commanding in the large room, “and convey to me what your questions and wishes are.” 

 

“My Lady,” Thaddeus started, rising up from his kneeling position, “for years, my wife and I have tried for naught to conceive a son, to be an heir to the throne of Argos. Today, I, Thaddeus of Argos, humbly request before you to convey to Apollo, what we must do to be granted our hearts’ dearest wish.” 

 

The Oracle was silent as she pondered his request. Then she closed her eyes and her attendants started to lit the torches lining the altar, bathing the room in the orange fluorescence of the fire. Then, the acolytes started to chant: 

 

_ Servant of the Delphian Apollo _

_ Go to the Castallian Spring _

_ Wash in its silvery eddies, _

_ And return cleansed to the temple. _

_ Guard your lips from offence _

_ To those who ask for oracles. _

_ Let the God's answer come _

_ Pure from all private fault _

 

The Oracle stood up from her seat and took a few steps down from the elevated platform she was standing on and started convulsing. Her attendants, anticipating the movement, rushed to her and supported her shaking body. Guttural sounds started to escape from her mouth, a contrast from her previously lilting and feminine tone. As sudden as it happened, it stopped and the Oracle opened her eyes. Thaddeus felt a shiver crawled up his spine at the ungodly spectacle. The Oracle’s brown irises disappeared from view, leaving behind the whites of her eyes. She directed her unseeing eyes in his direction, and when she opened her mouth, the voice that spoke was otherworldly and unmistakably male. 

 

“Thaddeus, King of Argos. You have come here before me today to seek answers to your problems. You wish for a son, yet this cannot be granted to you. For one who spilled the blood of his own father has so tainted the house of Argaead and shall not inherit the kingdom.” 

Thaddeus’ heart beat thunderously in its cage. Hearing his sins laid out and mentioned out loud by the Oracle, under Apollo’s possession, was jarring. None, save he and Samson, knew about his transgressions against his late father Abas. How he gently placed a pillow over his dying father, helping him find his way to the Underworld sooner rather than later. 

 

“This I will tell you, Thaddeus of Argos: A son you shall not beget, yet your daughter Sarah shall bear Argos a strong, noble son. From he heroes shall be born, kingdoms will rise. His descendants will conquer the world. Stories will be told of his bravery and nobility. His name will last through the ages. And from he, too, shall you meet your demise.” 

 

The Oracle closed her eyes and collapsed to the floor, exhausted from her ordeal. Her attendants studiously carried her prone body to her seat. Meanwhile, Thaddeus stood shell shocked, reeling at the prophecy delivered to him. Sarah would bear a son, who would later kill him. He would meet his demise at the hands of his own grandson. 

 

Thaddeus felt the walls closing in as he pondered the words of the Oracles. 

 

_ And from he, too, shall you meet your demise.  _

 

He would be killed by his own blood, just as he murdered his own father. Without fanfare and without looking back, he strode out of the Temple, barking orders at his attendants to leave. 

 

On his way down, he realized that he could transform the Oracle’s deadly prophecy into something that benefited him. With the gift of revelation, he could take the steps to ensure Sarah never conceived. If Sarah never conceived then there would be no son of hers to bring about his death. That settled it. The moment he stepped foot back in the palace, he would imprison Sarah away from any suitor, so as to render her childless and avoid his own tragic fate. 

  
  


The screams and cries of panic and outrage echoed through the halls of the Argos palace. The Queen, with tears streaming down her face, begged her husband for mercy on her daughter, to not imprison her far away from her. Down the hall, a score of soldiers escorted the tearful Princess away from the King and Queen, treating her like a common criminal. Not knowing what her transgressions were, the Princess begged and pleaded her father for forgiveness, promising him that she would be a better daughter, a better princess for the people of Argos. 

 

But everything fell on deaf ears, for the King has made up his mind and that imprisoning his only child was the only way he could survive. He turned away from the desperate visage of his daughter, tears streaming down her face, as she begged, “Father! Father, what have I done to anger you so? Forgive me, Father! I beg of you, please!” 

 

It was for the greater good. Sarah would understand. 

 

* * *

 

High up above in a tower located in the coastline of Argos, Sarah now resided in solitude. She was not abandoned, for palace maids still came to her bearing food and supplies to ensure her survival. But her movements were restricted, grounded like a common criminal. She was imprisoned by her own father, through fault not of her own. 

 

All the chaos and confusion started right after her father came back from his consultation with the Oracle at Delphi. Sarah knew, just like everyone in Greece knew, that the Oracle provided those who consult her with advice, or if one was lucky and managed to visit during the warm months, a prophecy. Did the Oracle told her father a prophecy, that somehow involved her? Was that what caused his wrath to be directed at her? 

 

Sarah sighed. Her father was a paranoid man, she should have known that in his aging days he would be more unreasonable than he used to be. Like many around him, he was superstitious and fearful of the wrath of the Gods. He was not a pious man, rather he worshipped the Gods out of fear, not out of his own volition to do good. Sarah knew not how she could pose harm to her father, but whatever the Oracle said to him must have somehow drove him to irrationality and madness to lock away his only daughter. 

 

Three months into her imprisonment, Sarah found that her greatest enemy was boredom. The parchments of texts that the handmaids brought to her on a weekly basis has been read from top to bottom. She felt now that she has memorized all of the texts and books in the collection of the Argos public library. Other than reading, her only task was to pray. She found herself praying to various Gods to help her out her predicament, to open up her father’s heart and restore his sanity. 

 

Unbeknownst to her, one God was paying extra attention to her more than any of his other subjects. Zeus, God of Thunder, gazed down at the lovely mortal trapped in the bronze tower. Her lovely countenance tugged at his godly heartstring, urging him to come down from Mount Olympus to her. In the night, under Nyx’s cover and after making sure Hera was sound asleep in their bedchambers, he slipped away and in a shower of golden rays paid his latest paramour, Princess Sarah of Argos, a visit. 

 

* * *

 

The news of Sarah’s pregnancy rocked the Kingdom of Argos. The imprisoned Princess was bereft of any human contact, only female attendants were allowed to come into contact with her. How she became pregnant was a mystery that baffled the people of Argos and infuriated her father. Thaddeus knew that his plans had been thwarted and that the Oracle’s prophecy was halfway from becoming fulfilled. 

 

He didn’t want to resort to this, but if needs must then Sarah’s child would need to be sacrificed for the greater good. Thaddeus stewed in his decision for months on end. He has ended the lives of many with his hands, but snuffing the life out of a babe was not something he had the stomach for. So he returned to Delphi to consult the Oracle, under the guise of asking her how Sarah’s pregnancy came to be. What she revealed shocked and scared him to his score. 

 

“The Almighty Zeus sired the child within your daughter’s womb. Heed my warnings, King of Argos, if you harm even a single hair on your daughter or your grandchild’s, the vengeance of the Thunder will be swift and powerful.” 

 

So his grandchild was the child of Zeus. That erased any possibility of him ever harming the child. But still, there may be the slight chance that Sarah would bear a daughter. Thaddeus clung to that hope by a thread until the babe’s birth. When he visited Sarah after she gave birth, she held an unmistakably male babe in her arms. With his blue eyes and blonde hair, there was no doubt that Sarah was this babe’s mother. If there was still a doubt in his mind that Zeus was the father, any doubt was dispelled by the presence of birthmark on the babe’s chest resembling the mark of a thunder. This child was a demigod. A demigod that would someday killed Thaddeus. 

 

“Congratulations, daughter.” the words sounded hard and insincere even to his own ears. Sarah didn’t seem to notice though, her gaze affixed on the babe in his arms. “What will you call him?” 

 

“Steven.” she said, “Steven will be his name, Father.” 

 

“A fine name for a fine babe.” he muttered. 

 

His grandson was the son of God. Killing him and the mother would be out of the question, lest he risk the wrath of Zeus and the Furies. But there was still one thing left to do that would put both mother and child far away from him, and if he was lucky, would kill them through no fault of his own. 

 

So he commanded his soldiers to locked Sarah and Steven in a chest and set afloat in the ocean. They would be far away from him, he would be safe from any harm that the newborn posed. His wife and daughter cried, but it’s for the greater good. They would understand. 

* * *

In the wooden chest set adrift in the Peloponnesian sea, Sarah fervently prayed to Poseidon to still his waves and delivered her and Steven to safety. Up high on Mount Olympus, Zeus saw the fate that befall his latest paramour and their child and instructed her brother to calm his waves and safely delivered them to the island of Seriphos. 

 

On the isle of Seriphos, a fisherman named Joseph was on his way to his boats, preparing for another day at sea, fishing and trapping fishes when he saw a large wooden chest washing ashore. Curious as to what it might contain, and hopeful that some valuable items might be inside for him to sell at the marketplace, he approached it and opened the chest. What he saw inside was unexpected however. Inside there was a woman was holding a sleeping baby to her chest. She looked disheveled, but otherwise unhurt while baby slept soundly in her arms. 

 

“Oh, goodness. Are you alright?” Joseph immediately held out his hands to assist the lady out of the box. 

 

“Yes, I thank you, kind Sir. My name is Sarah of Argos, and this is my son, Steven. We have been set adrift by my father King Thaddeus of Argos and washed up in this shore. Would you be kind enough to tell me where I am right now?” 

 

Joseph rescued a princess and her son. This wasn’t how he envisioned his day would start, “You are on the Island of Seriphos, my Lady. I can escort you to our king, King Alexander and he could provide you and your son with better accommodations during your stay here.” 

 

Sarah tensed at the name of King Alexander. He was one of his father’s allies, and no doubt he would return Sarah and Steven to Argos to be once again subjected to her father’s abuse. No, she would not abide by that. Steven deserved to grow up without the shadow of mistreatment and abuse hanging over him. Both of them deserved a new beginning, and this was the chance to do it. 

 

“No, thank you, Sir. I would much rather remain in this village. If you could point me in the direction of someone who would take in a woman for work or shelter, I’d greatly appreciate it.” 

 

“You could stay with me for a time, my Lady.” Joseph told her, her vivacity and fighting spirit greatly intrigued him, “I’m but a simple fisherman, but I have a roof over my head and can provide a comfortable lodging for you and the babe. If you were amenable to that.” 

 

“That would be greatly appreciated, Sir. Might I know the name of my savior?” Sarah smiled at Joseph, relieved that for once,the Fates were on her side. 

 

Joseph blushed. In all his life, he had never met anyone as fair and lovely as Sarah. “It’s Joseph, my Lady.” 

 

“Joseph.” she spoke the name of her savior, finding it warmed her heart as she did so. “Shall we go home, then?” 

 

Joseph woke up this morning prepared to go to sea to catch the best and freshest fish to sell in the market, so he could go home with a heavier coin bag and fuller pantry. Instead he came home with a new family. Sarah and Steven, they would be light up his world for many many years to come. Thank Zeus!

* * *

 


	2. Ye kings and warriors! May your vows be crown'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's wish to remain a humble fisherman was thwarted by fate.

_ Twenty Five Years Later _   
  


The sun was slowly peeking out of the horizon as Steven sat on an outcropping of rock by the coast, weaving his net for the day’s journey to the sea. As the son of a fisherman, Steven was well-versed in the art of netweaving; his nets and the hauls he brought in were second to none. His father Joseph was getting older now and as the eldest son, it was Steven’s responsibility to provide for their family. 

 

Steven was aware of the circumstances surrounding his birth. It was hard for a child not to ask questions about the prominent birthmark on his chest, or why he seemed to be much stronger than the other kids his age. When a plague struck the village, affecting villagers young and old, Steven was one of the few that were unaffected by the illness. Once he was old enough, his parents sat him down and told him the whole story. They told him that that Zeus, the king of the Gods, was his father, and that his mother was the lost Princess of Argos. Her father also his grandfather King Thaddeus of Argos sent them away, imprisoned them in a wooden chest and set them adrift in the ocean. For what she did not know, though to Steven the reason was clear as daylight. He wanted to kill them, but was unwilling to bloody his hand by doing the deed himself, so he cast them aside. To let nature take its course. 

 

When the chest washed ashore, Joseph found them and took them in. Joseph and his mother fell in love and married. The man raised Steve to adulthood like his own son. Zeus may be the reason he was conceived, but Steven would call Joseph his father until the day he died. And from there they have built a life together, the three of them as a family. Steven couldn’t ask for more loving parents than the ones who have raised and nurtured him to adulthood. 

 

Steven set out towards his boat as the sun finally light up the morning sky. On his way, he passed several village maidens on their way to the marketplace. He nodded in greeting to them and steeled himself for the inevitable: the giggling. Steven sighed, he didn’t understand what was it about him that was so amusing. Not for the first time, he looked down at his own body and wondered what was it that caused the village girls to laugh at him so. Was it his arms? Were they too big? Steven couldn’t do anything about that, for these arms were needed to haul his nets, trapping fish and other mollusks from the depth of the ocean to his boat. Maybe it was his face. His jaw was probably too angular and his nose too high, that’s why they were laughing at him. 

 

He asked his best friend James all these things before too. James just rolled his eyes at him and said, “It’s good you have such a low opinion of yourself, friend, or you would be an unbearable man to keep company with.” That didn’t shed light on his predicament whatsoever. 

 

For awhile now his mother has been pushing him to take a bride, someone to spend his life with. Pointed words about how she and his father weren’t young anymore and that they missed hearing the pitter patter of small feet in the house have been mentioned a lot these days. Whenever that happened, Steven would immediately changed the subject of the conversation to their neighbors, specifically Mrs. Cheron who has been in an intense competition with his mother about something or another ever since they met. It worked wonders, his mother was an intensely competitive woman and loved nothing more than boasting about how she has been growing better pomegranates than Mrs. Cheron. 

 

Joseph just pinned with an amused glance, well aware of his diversionary tactics. 

 

Steven spend the majority of the day checking his traps, hauling his catch to the boat and replacing broken nets with new ones he just weaved. When lunch time came, he remained in the boat out at sea, took out his packed meal of bread and some cured meat and settled in to eat. He brought with him a set of papyrus and a coal brick to sketch with. His drawings have been selling rather well at the marketplace lately. If he managed to sell a couple more of his drawings, he would be able to afford the new furniture set he had his sights on for his parents’ anniversary. 

 

Just as he was finishing his lunch, he felt the presence of others on his boat. He looked up and saw his siblings, the twin gods Natasha also known as Artemis, Goddess of Moon and the Hunt and Clint, famously known as Apollo, the Sun God. Steven has been in touch with his siblings ever since he was a young boy. He found great company in the twins’ presence. They taught him many things, from different stories, archery, self-defense techniques, medicine and art. Steven owed his siblings a great many things, but most importantly he owed them gratitude for they were indispensable to him as he grew up. 

 

“Hello, Clint, Natasha,” he greeted them and they sat down on the far end of his boat, opposite him, “how are you?” 

 

“We’re fine. As fine as Gods could be,” Clint answered moodily, “you wouldn’t believe what I had been dealing with at Olympus for the last couple of days.”    

 

“Oh, do tell.” Steven said and settled back for a story. Natasha and Clint often regale him with stories and the happenings at Mount Olympus. From their stories, Steven has it on good authority that Gods were no better than the mortals who worshipped them. They were a rambunctious and vengeful group. Steven had no desire to join them anytime soon. Live on Earth seemed more peaceful than at the abode of the Gods. 

 

“Okay, so it all started when Hades saw a girl…” Clint retold the tale of how their uncle Hades, has apparently fell in love with the Spring Goddess, another one of their siblings, Persephone. He then proceeded to took her to the Underworld and wed her without her mother’s consent, causing Demeter, who everyone knew was territorial over her daughter, to be livid. Which brought Clint, along with Zeus, to days long arbitration in the Hades v. Demeter case. 

 

“I’m telling you. They’re both so stubborn that no matter what we do to try to find a middle ground between them, nothing works. Demeter already hates Hades, and Hades was unwilling to back down from any challenge, saying that Persephone wants to stay in the Underworld and that the matrimony was unquestionably legal.” Clint bemoaned the situation, “Demeter won’t let the Earth grow anything, so people are starving and dying. I can’t believe how selfish they’re being.” 

 

“Has anyone asked Persephone about her take on this situation? She  _ is  _ one of the parties involved in the marriage.” Steven asked him. 

 

Clint sat up from his slouching position, wide eyed in realization, “You’re right. I will suggest the possibility of bringing Persephone to the discussion next. She might be able to bring us closer to resolution.” 

 

Steve nodded, “Great. I hope everything would be resolved soon, brother.” 

 

“You know what, you should have been involved in this whole mess in the first place. We might have solved this sooner with your input.” Clint said to him. 

 

Steve chuckled, “I don’t think Hera would be too keen on my presence up in Olympus.”

 

“Hera isn’t keen on anyone. Her pantheon consisted of the many evidence of her husband’s indiscretion.” Natasha spoke up, a sly smile gracing her lips, “What’s one more?” 

 

Steve ducked his head in self-deprecation, aware that he was among the many evidence of Zeus’ indiscretion, “I don’t know how you can live up there. It seems like a madhouse.” 

 

“A very good invisibility spell and knowledge of where Hera is at any moment of time, you would survive.” Natasha said. 

 

Steve smiled at her, “I think I’m happy to stay in the small fishing village.” 

 

“You know, brother, that you are destined for something big. Something greater than catching fish and mollusks from Poseidon’s home. No son of Zeus was meant for this life, Steven. If only your imbecile grandfather didn’t cast you and your mother away, you’d be the Prince of Argos, as befit your lineage.” Clint’s previously jovial tone morphed to one with great gravity. 

 

“Perhaps,” Steven exhaled, the scent of the sea calming him, “but perhaps the Fates have always written my life this way. I care not for the trappings of royalty.” Steven pondered on what he saw in the palace when he visited to pay the village’s taxes to the King. He had the misfortune of meeting the Seriphos prince, Prince Brock, who despite his handsome face was a brutish man, treating his subjects with no respect and with little dignity. He acted like a bully. If this was what opulence and wealth gave birth to, then Steven was more than glad he was raised in normalcy. 

“I am happy with the way my life has been. I have loving parents, a connection with  _ some  _ of my siblings,” Steve grinned at them, which they reciprocate, “and good friends in the village for company. I’m content. All I want is to live peacefully.” 

 

“If only other sons of Zeus are as noble as you are.” Natasha remarked, “we would have less turmoil and strife. Ares himself caused two, just today.” 

 

Steven winced at the mention of the God of War. His thirst for blood and conquest unnerved him. He never understood why war has to be worshipped. His mother has said that peace was confusing to many men. They understood conflicts and wars better than peace. Steven wasn’t one to look for a fight nor would he glorify war. But he also would not stand down from a fight if he perceived the situation to warrant it. His zeal to stand up for the downtrodden and the bullied earned him many scars and bruises in his early years. Spending time with Natasha and Clint, and learning their fighting ways, eventually helped him in besting his opponents. 

 

Steven turned his attention to Clint who has been silent for an amount of time that was uncharacteristic of the chatty God. Clint’s eyes were taking the cloudy countenance that Steve recognized as his brother having a prophetic vision. Steven and Natasha exchanged a worried glance, because not often did Clint’s prophetic vision lead to something good. 

 

“Clint,” Steve softly spoke, not wanting to jolt his brother back to consciousness out of his own volition, “what are you seeing?” 

 

“Something’s happening.” he answered, “you have to go back home, now.” 

 

* * *

 

It was a scene of carnage. The royal troops stampeded through the village streets, harassing villagers and ransacking food stalls and home gardens. Steve rushed his house, trepidation and fear warring within him, fervently praying to the Gods to not let anything happen to his parents. 

 

Natasha and Clint were kind enough to transport him directly from the boat in the middle of the sea to the beach. He wasted no time running to his house, anxious to see his parents and hoping nothing ominous befall them. What he saw was beyond description. The King of Seriphos, Alexander, was there. His legion of troops behind him, cordoning off the area and preventing the other villagers from entering the vicinity of his house. He saw James on the other side of the barricade of troops, his eyes wide in horror, focused on the ground where Steve’s father laid bloodied and bruised. His mother crying in despair at the sight of her husband defeated. She was being dragged away by the soldiers towards the King’s chariot. 

 

“Listen here, brother. I am King, and you are not. And as such, I reserve the right to confiscate any of my citizen’s property. And well, you just have the most beautiful piece of property in Seriphos.” the King walked around Joseph’s beaten body, his cloak sending grains of sands flying in his wake. 

 

“Not property…” Joseph gasped out, pain evident in his voice, “she’s my wife.” 

 

“Come now, we both know that your marriage is a sham. You’ve produced no heir, nobody to pass down your legacy too. You can’t!” the king seemed to take great pleasure exclaiming that, “or have you forgotten the reason why you were banished from the Palace in the first place, little brother?” 

 

“Steven…” he gasped again, tugging at the strings of Steven’s heart, “...my son.” 

 

“He is no son of yours. You can’t fool me, brother. No one with a regal bearing and godly countenance such as that boy would ever come from the likes of you. In fact, I have it on good authority that the Mighty Zeus himself was the boy’s sire. What say you to that? Would you deny the son of Zeus his birthright? Are you prepared to be strike down?” 

 

Unable to bear the pain evident in his father’s face as his deepest secrets were revealed to the public, Steven stepped forward, “He is my father. Zeus may be the reason I exist, but he’s not the one who raised me, clothed me and gave me fatherly affections.  _ He _ is my father.” He knew he was being insolent and disrespectful, not kneeling and staring directly at the king, but this man beat his father. Steven did not owe him any respect. 

 

“Ah, Steven. Son of Zeus.” the King exclaimed, “how are you, my boy? A fine day for fishing we have today, yes?” 

 

“Do not change the subject of this conversation, king.” Steve spat out the man’s title, “I demand you release my mother from your wretched claws.” 

 

“Do not presume you can tell me what to do, boy. A son of God you may be, but I am still King of this land! I am still your Lord!” Alexander furiously said, stepping up to Steven’s face to stare the man down. 

 

“Release my mother. You have no grounds to spirit her away from her home and family.” 

 

“Look at your mother, boy,” he waved to Sarah, “her beauty is untarnished by age. I have longed for her for many years. She is wasted on pitiful father, a man who has no the right to call himself a man. I’m just righting the course of nature, dear boy.” He smiled magnanimously. His devious smirk a thorn on Steve’s side. “Just as you are wasting away in this godforsaken village. Let your mother be my wife, and you a prince of Seriphos. Such station will befit you both better.” 

 

“I would rather die than suffer a single day as your wife!” Sarah bellowed, her voice infuriated King Alexander. 

 

Taking strength from his mother’s defiance, Steven stated, “No. We are content with our lives here. We have no greed for power, nor glory.” 

 

“Tch,” the King spat on the ground, missing his aim for Steven’s fit, “some son of Zeus, you are. No desire for glory and praise. You’re unworthy. Which is why you won’t stop me from taking Sarah to be my wife.” 

 

“What if I can prove my worth to you as the son of Zeus?” Steven hurriedly spoke up, “will you release her then?” 

 

King Alexander seemed to study him for awhile, weighing his options. “If you prove your worth as the son of Zeus, then I shall leave you and yours alone.” 

 

Steven nodded, “Then what must I do to satisfy your curiosity, King?” 

 

King Alexander smirked. He had the perfect plan to get rid of this final roadblock to have Sarah as his own. “You have heard of the Gorgon Medusa, correct? The gruesome creature, so frightful any who gazed at her will turn to stone? I want you to slay her for me, and bring back the head as proof of your accomplishments. Then and only then will you prove your worth to me as a demigod and I shall cease anymore attempts to woo your mother. Do you accept this quest?” 

 

Steven scoffed as the king described his brutal attempt to kidnap his mother as wooing. But then the rest of his words dawned on him: Alexander wanted him to pursue the Gorgon Medusa and kill her. Then bring the head back to him as proof of his success. No one, and Steven meant no one, has ever survived an encounter with the Gorgon Medusa. They were petrified on sight, never to be seen again. Steven might be a demigod, but not even he would be impervious to the Gorgon’s stare. He would be turned to stone too, if he failed. And his failure was something Alexander was counting on, he knew. It was why he chose such an arduous quest for him. But if Steven refused, his mother and father’s lives would forfeit and that he would not allow. So despite his inner voice that sounded alarmingly like James clamoring for him to “Say no, idiot! You will get killed!” he steeled himself, stared unflinchingly at Alexander and said “I accept.” 

 

Alexander satisfied smirk was accompanied by the heartbreaking wail of his mother and his father’s despair. For in their minds, Steven has sealed his fate. 

 

Steven watched the royal caravan moved away from his village, wondering to himself how this day turned out the way it was. One moment he was enjoying his siblings’ company, then in the blink of an eye, he was signing his life away to Medusa. Was this what Clint saw in his visions? His demise? 

 

Too late for backing down. Steven was a man of his words, and now he has a monster to slay. 

* * *

 


	3. He came, his captive son to redeem, with costly ransom charged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Anthony, crown prince of Aethiopia.

_ Kingdom of Aethiopia  _

  
  


Down the Grecian coast, in a country called Aethiopia, King Howard from the House of Stark ruled this coastal state. Ever since the time of the founding, the House of Starks have ruled Aethiopia, the result of a bloody war amongst the different houses who laid claim to the Aethiopian throne. But the House of Stark, rumored to be descendants of Hephaestus, God of the forge, fire and metalwork, have long since been composed of men with sharp minds and a gift for building weapons, had significant advantage among the other Houses. 

 

Their victory cemented their reputation as ruthless warriors with advanced armament, second to none in the Antiquities. None of the other houses dared to challenge the Stark house’s reign. They remained the ruling house from the time of the founding until now. Howard inherited the throne from his aging father and has been in power ever since. Contrary to his father, who has no aptitude for the finer points and the specifics of the scientific discourse, Howard excelled at it. Under his reign, the Aethiopian scientific community flourished. He funded studies leading to inventions that improve their citizenry to a certain extent. But most importantly he, under the suggestion of his close advisor Obadiah, invested a good amount of the country’s wealth in making weapons that they sold to other countries for their defense and more importantly to wage war against one another. 

 

In short, Aethiopia was a country founded by war and thrived on the constant prospect of war. A fact that greatly disturbed the crown prince of Aethiopia, Prince Anthony. Famed from an early age for his prodigious talents in the sciences and technology, the crown prince assembled his first telescope at the age of four. He mechanized said telescope to scan the skies, mapped the skies and the seas, which helped many Aethiopian sailors and traders on their journeys abroad. He studied botany and produced strains of wheat that was impervious to locusts and other invader species, saving his people from famine. 

 

And yet, despite all his achievements, all of his contributions to the Aethiopian people, the only aspect of Anthony’s intelligence his father and Obadiah cared for was his talent in making weapons. They shot down his proposals for better medicine and a new technique called inoculation to immunize people, and told him to stay in the forge, design more weapons. As a young boy, he gladly complied to his father’s wishes, thinking it would be a way to bring him closer to his callous father. But now he saw that nothing he did would ever be enough to make his father love him. For you cannot create something out of nothing. 

 

Now, the more he created weapons, the guiltier he felt. He knew the weapons he made wasn’t only used to defend cities and country. Sure, it’s what his father told him and every Aethiopian to justify their business.  _ Peace means having a bigger sword than the other person _ . Anthony used to believe that adage wholeheartedly. The older he grew, the more he saw the forest from the trees. If peace meant being able to kill the enemy better than they could kill them, then was it really peace? Or just a poor imitation of one, peace bought with the price of blood. 

 

Anthony wanted to escape this life, he was meant for more than this. Meant for more than making apparatus used to hurt people. He has proven that with his inventions, his creations that helped Aethiopians avoid famines and plagues, helped children grow up happier and without worrying about being sick. He confided his wishes to his closest friend, James, affectionately known as Rhodey, and he agreed to help him escape from Aethiopia. Tonight was the night they were going to do it. Tonight’s the night Anthony would escape this suffocating life. Tonight’s the night Anthony would cease being an instrument of Hades. Tonight his atonement would begin. 

 

“Anthony!” his handmaid, Virginia or Pepper as Tony called her, burst into his room, her strides confident like always, “you’re late! Your father’s birthday party is starting right now!” 

 

Anthony was indeed late, and as Virginia could discern he was purposefully late. Her prince was still dressed in his work clothes, oil and grease smudging his face though their presence didn’t take away from his lovely face. He was tinkering away on his work desk, working on another invention most likely and losing track of time. 

 

“If I’m late already then what’s the point in rushing, Pepper?” Anthony shrugged carelessly. He wasn’t looking forward to another night of Howard carousing drunkenly, grabbing various court maidens while his mother had to tolerate that repugnant behavior. 

 

“He would have you caned for being late again. Or did you not remember the last time you were late for a court session?” 

 

Anthony winced at the memory. Caning has become somewhat of a father-son bonding time for him and his father. Nobody outside of the royal court knew this facet of his relationship of his father. Howard always made sure to hit where his clothing would hide the evidence, and he never harm Anthony’s hands for in his hands lie the security and future of Aethiopia. 

 

Howard’s genius and proclivity have decreased in the sunsets of his life. He resented Anthony for his genius, which Howard knew rivaled his, but he also knew that his reputation and that of Aethiopia’s rested upon Anthony’s successes. He hated his son, yet he couldn’t live without him. The Fates must have been having such a laugh when they unwind Anthony’s thread. 

 

“Right, I’m going.” Anthony put down the working model of a water pump back on his desk and stood up, “Alright, Pepper, beautify me.” he winked at her. 

 

Pepper rolled her eyes at his antics and started to go about her business of dressing the Crown Prince in the appropriate attire for the occasion. When she was finished, he looked every inch the royalty he was: immaculate brown hair complementing his olive skin, his brown eyes bright and beautiful entrancing any who gazed upon them. In short, Crown Prince Anthony with his beauty and his intellectual prowess was the crown jewel of Aethiopia, and it was no wonder that men and women alike vie for his attention and affections. 

 

“Right, let’s go and hopefully we will get this over with soon.” Anthony said, his tone unenthused. Pepper understood his hesitation for she too wasn’t too keen with the parties and festivities King Howard was fond of. 

 

They walked arm in arm to the Great Hall where the birthday banquet took place. The party was in full swing when Anthony and Pepper arrived, Howard was halfway to inebriated, judging from his inability to stand up straight. Anthony’s mother, Queen Maria, sat on her throne conversing with her court ladies, her face happy but Anthony had no doubt she was concealing her disgust at the whole affair. Anthony spotted Rhodey standing by the side of the hall and hurriedly walked to his best friend. 

 

“Your Highness.” Rhodey greeted him, raising his wine cup in salutations. 

 

“Rhodey,” Tony greeted back, snatching a cup of wine from a servant who walked up to him in offering. “Look at him,” Tony gestured to where Howard was drunkenly trying to stand up from where he had fallen near Obadiah’s seat, “It’s more appropriate to think of Starks as descendant of Dionysius, don’t you think?” 

 

Rhodey smirked in amusement, “It’s his birthday. The man deserved some respite. I heard the negotiation with Arcadia about the latest weapons shipment fell through.” 

 

“The Arcadians know that staging a rebellion against Argos is not in their best interest. Not with King Thaddeus’ ever increasing army. Everyone in the Peloponnesian peninsula knew the Mad King was getting increasingly unhinged in his olden days.” 

 

“Everyone, but your father apparently.” 

 

“The siren song of gold coins is nothing to sneer at, my friend.” Anthony raised his cup to toast his friend, “speaking of gold coins, I’ve packed everything needed for our journey tonight.” 

 

Rhodey nodded solemnly at the reminder of his friend’s plans to escape. He whispered to Anthony, “My cousins will meet you by the Western wall. They’ll have a disguise for you to wear to leave the city and a horse to take you to the next city.” 

 

“Excellent.” Anthony smiled, “I can’t thank you enough for this, James. You might think I’m taking the coward’s way out, but I have to leave this place.” Anthony’s smiling countenance became shrouded in misery, “I can’t live here anymore. He wants to drain the life out of me, and if I don’t leave soon he might succeed.” 

 

Rhodey grasped Anthony’s arms, “You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Tony,” he affirmed, “I, who knew better than anyone, save Pepper, the burden you bear. I would miss seeing you every day, but I would rather not see you but know you’re alive and thriving elsewhere than seeing you slowly dying everyday under the iron fist of your father and Obadiah.” 

 

If Anthony didn’t already love Rhodey as a brother before, this impassioned speech surely would seal that. “Thank you, Rhodey. I will never forget you. I still wished you could have gone with me.” they both knew it was impossible. Rhodey’s position as a ranking member of the Aethiopian military meant his leaving would mark him as a deserter, and as such, he would be marked for death if he were ever found. 

 

“I’ll come visit you wherever you decide to lay down your roots later, my Prince.” Rhodey said, “just because you won’t be here anymore, doesn’t mean I’ll stop bugging you about making improvements on my armor.” 

 

Anthony smiled softly, jostling their shoulders together in an affectionate gesture. His heart felt overwhelmingly full with affection towards his childhood friend, “And I will make sure to procrastinate on said improvements whenever possible.” 

 

Just then, the raucous and liveliness of the party receded when Howard repeatedly thumped the hilt of his blade on the wooden table, demanding everyone’s attention. 

 

“Friends, citizens! Lend me your ears!” he bellowed, “I thank you all for attending this celebration for my birthday. I appreciate all of the gifts you have bestowed on me.” he gestured to the pile of golds, steel and other offerings from the Aethiopian nobles located on one corner of the Great Hall. “You have shown me how much you value and cherish the continued reign of the Stark line. May your well wishes and offerings please the Gods, and the House of Stark reign in glory forevermore!” 

 

A chorus of cheers erupted around the room. Anthony rolled his eyes at the overt display of submission by the attending noblemen and noblewomen gathered. They were as fond of Howard as they were fond of their prized donkey or bovine, in that they were fond of it to the extent that it would continue to provide money and riches for their pockets. The second Howard showed a decline in his proclivity to produce money from arms deals or the like, they would drop him like a hot coal on their hands. 

 

“And on the subject of the continuation of the Stark line, everyone here is aware of my son, our crown prince, Anthony. Anthony! Anthony, where are you?” he searched around for his son, until he spotted him standing off to the side of the room, “there you are, my boy! Come, come!” he beckoned Anthony to join him on the raised platform where the thrones were located, “Come, boy! Move your feet!” he scolded, impatient at Anthony’s reluctance to move. 

 

Anthony braced himself for the onslaught of unpleasantness that was sure to come, but schooling his face to one of his charming smiles for the audience. When he got closer to the dais, Howard grabbed his hand in his own, and pulled him up to stand next to him. 

 

“Look at him, look at our crown prince. More beautiful than even the Nereids themselves. Poseidon stews in jealousy at my great fortune for having such a beautiful and intelligent son.” he boasted, hand cupping Anthony’s chin raising his face for all to see. Alarm bells started ringing in Anthony’s head. Nothing good would come from being boastful and insulting the Gods. What was Howard doing?

 

“Anybody would be fortunate enough to call themselves Anthony’s husband or wife. Some of you in this room has approached me to have his hand in matrimony.” Anthony stiffened at the mention of marriage. It was the last thing he wanted from any of the people gathered here, for he knew any marriage between him and them would not be based on mutual affection or love, but from a desire to gain influence and power. 

 

“However, I have long promised Anthony’s hand for matrimony to a certain individual that I believe have Anthony’s best interests in mind.” Anthony scoffed inwardly at the notion, “A person who will further propel Aethiopia to greatness and someday rule Aethiopian alongside Anthony. That person is my closest adviser, my second in command, Obadiah.” 

 

Cheers erupted in the room, but all Anthony heard in his ears was a silent ringing consuming him. Promised to Obadiah. He was set to marry a man old enough to be his father. A man whose views on arms trade and deals could only be described as unethical. That man? That man was to be his husband? Anthony was frozen in astonishment, he wasn’t sure what his expression was like at the moment, but he was sure it wasn’t one that projected happiness. From afar, as if he was watching the whole thing unfold from outside his body, he saw that Obadiah was beckoned up the dais too by Howard and he enjoined their hands together and Obadiah lifted up their hands to the applause and cheers of the gathered people in the room. 

 

He saw Rhodey on the side of the room, looking horrified and devastated. Pepper, too. Her dainty hands covered her mouth in astonishment. His mother clapped along with the crowd, though Anthony could see the sadness in her eyes. When she saw him look in her direction, she mouthed soundlessly “I’m sorry” to him. Howard was smiling drunkenly, as if he just achieved something momentous in his life and not just betrothing his only son to his oldest friends. 

 

“We will commence with the marriage preparation as soon as possible.” Obadiah said, looking self-satisfied and preening like a cat that just trapped the mouse in his claws,“Anthony is well beyond the proper age to remain unwed for a royalty. It would be best for his sake to wed immediately.” 

 

“An excellent idea, Obadiah!” Howard concurred, “Let the priests and priestesses know that I want preparations to be started immediately. Give our best offerings at the altar of Hera, and prepare Anthony for the wedding ritual post haste.” 

Anthony closed his eyes in despair. A wedding ritual meant he would have to be sequestered away from the public in Apollo’s temple and would be under the continued watch of the priests of Apollo. His plan to run away had just been foiled. 

 

“Anthony, what’s the matter with you?” Howard demanded, finally noticing how silent his son was, “this is a joyous occasion. Why are you so silent?” 

 

Before Anthony could open his mouth to come up with an excuse to explain away his silence, Maria spoke up, “He must be speechless with excitement, dear husband. You know how he is, his brain works faster than his mouth could keep up with it. Virginia!” she called for Pepper, “Virginia, escort Anthony back to his chambers. He needs to start the preparation ritual.” 

 

Pepper dutifully took him by the arm, finally relinquishing Obadiah’s steel grip from his hands. “I look forward to see you again at our wedding, my lovely Anthony.” Obadiah said in parting. Anthony spared a glance at his betrothed (oh Zeus, even saying it in his head felt wrong), and quickly left the party without a glance. 

 

Rhodey soon joined them in their walk back to Anthony’s chamber. He was stone faced and solemn, walking with them in silence. 

 

“It seems I will be staying after all, friend.” 

 

Rhodey’s pained silence and Pepper’s minute sobs were more than enough to answer him. 

 

* * *

 

Come morning, Anthony and all of his belongings have been moved to one of the quarters reserved for royalties awaiting their wedding in the Temple of Apollo. His daily activities now consisted of praying to the Sun God for an open heart and acceptance as his attendants would like him to do. Though inside Anthony maintained that his prayers were for a swift and merciful death to take him soon, or for Apollo to show him a way out of this despicable marriage. 

 

At least, they allowed him to bring all of his designs and work tools so he wouldn’t perish out of boredom in this prison cell disguised as a house of worship. A week into his sequestration, Anthony started to consider the possibility of flying out of the windows of his room. Now, he was hard at work studying and reconstructing the design of a bird’s wings and studying Daedalus’ notes on how he managed to build a device that enabled him to lift his body of the ground. Soon, he would have a working device that would enable him to do just that, but with better material so he wouldn’t burn his wings and fell into the ocean. 

 

He worked in secret, of course. It wouldn’t do to have his attendants discover that he was plotting for a way to escape, so he had been telling them that he was deep in contemplation and reflection whenever he sequestered himself for hours on end in his rooms. They believed him, for they didn’t know any better, and left him to his own devices, only disrupting him for meals that they leave outside of Anthony’s doors. 

 

That day was a rare one where he was stuck ruminating on a problem concerning the aerodynamics of his artificial wings and Anthony decided to take a walk around the Temple’s vicinity to clear his head. Outside, there was a commotion amongst the townspeople. Curious, Anthony walked closer to the gates separating the temple from the rest of the crowds where one of the priestesses of Apollo was standing. 

 

“What’s going on?” he asked her. She turned to him, surprised at the Prince’s presence and bowed her head at him. 

 

“Another one of our ships has been destroyed, Your Highness.” 

 

“Another one? You mean, this has been going on for a time?”

 

She nodded again, “Yes, Your Highness. For weeks now, Aethiopian ships have been attacked and destroyed at the ports where they docked. And many of our ships that left the docks have never returned despite their journey being over weeks ago. Many feared that they have now been lost to the sea.” 

 

Tony was astounded. All of this devastating blows to their people have been occurring, and he was none the wiser. How could have this happened?

 

“What do they say is causing all the destruction?” 

 

The priestess was silent, seemingly debating whether to tell the Crown Prince or not, “The sailors that survived said it was a sea monster, Your Highness. They said it was a giant sea serpent that ravaged their ships and ate their fellow sailors.” 

 

A sea serpent? Now, Tony wasn’t one to believe such fanciful claims as the presence of a sea monster wreaking havoc to ships instead of seeking a more plausible explanation to such claims. But for some reason today, as he looked at the terrified faces of the men outside of the Temple gates, he knew he at least had to give those claims some benefit of the doubt. 

 

He thanked the priestess and walked further towards the gathering men. When they saw him, they immediately bowed their heads in deference and Anthony urged them to dispense with the formalities. “The priestess of Apollo over there said you have been attacked by a sea monster. Is this true?”

 

“Indeed, it is true, Your Highness.” one of the man spoke up, “I saw it with my own eyes. It attacked our ship and ate two of my comrades.” he closed his eyes in sadness, choking back a sob that threatened to escape. 

“How long has this been going on?” Anthony asked, incredulous that he seemed to be the last to know. 

 

“About a month now, Your Highness.” another man answered him, “the sea monster have ravaged our ships, both when they were docked and once they set sail.” 

 

“What has the King, what has my father done about all of this?” Tony asked again, in disbelief that a monster has been terrorizing his people, yet it seemed as if his father has done nothing about it.

 

“The King has sent the troops and our best weapons to kill the Monster, Your Highness. Yet it prevails. The Army catapulted a giant ball of flame at it the other day and it swatted the flame away as one would swat a mosquito. It continues on destroying our livelihoods. We are too scared to step foot on the beach, or the harbor now. The monster roams the ocean continuously and if this continues, we would have no means to support our families.” the man despaired, the pain in his voice evident. 

 

“Fear not, friends.” Tony reassured them, “I shall go to the King at once, and discuss with him the best solution to your problems. If all else fails, each one of you can come work for me. I always wanted to work with such courageous and persistent men.” he smiled at them, hoping his words would offer a small semblance of comfort to these men. 

 

“Thank you, Your Highness.” they said in unison. Tony nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to the Temple. He has a father to visit. 

  
  


He took (stole) one of the Temple’s horses and rode back to the Palace furiously. Upon his arrival, he saw that the army has indeed been mobilized to counter the threat of the sea monster. Upset that he was no longer given the courtesy of knowing what his country’s army was up to, he stormed into the castle intending to air out his grievance against his father. 

 

What he found inside though was an empty throne room. His father wasn’t in his usual position, lording over everyone, and his mother was also not in the throne room. Confused, he asked one of the servants where the King and Queen were. 

 

“The Queen is in her chambers, Your Highness.” 

 

“And what of my father?” 

 

“His Majesty departed for Delphi a week ago, Your Grace. He is expected to return tonight.” 

 

Delphi? There was only one reason why anyone would go to Delphi: to seek answers to a problem or to seek prophecies from the Oracle. Anthony was sure in his father’s case that it was the former. So, even Howard has felt defeated enough to seek help from the Oracle at Delphi. 

 

“Anthony?” his mother’s voice startled him from his thoughts. “What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be outside of the Temple of Apollo during your preparation period.” 

 

“Hello, Mother. How are you, Anthony? Don’t you look hale and healthy today, my son.” Anthony mimicked his mother’s lilting tone with a proper greeting.  

 

“Oh don’t take that tone with me, young man.” she chided, “you know as well as I do that you’re not supposed to leave the temple.” 

 

“I made a judgement that the circumstances demanded it, Mother. I’m sure Apollo will understand. Why has nobody seen it fit to inform me that a wretched sea monster has been ravaging our coastline, terrorizing our people? I am still Crown Prince of this country.” Anthony demanded. 

 

“Your father thought it better not to burden you with such saddening news, not while you are supposed to keep your heart and head clear before the wedding.” 

 

_ I don’t even want this wedding in the first place.  _ Anthony groused inwardly. 

 

“Why has Father gone to Delphi then? To seek advice from the Oracle?” 

 

“The high priest thought it fit to seek advice from the Gods to solve our problems. I’m not sure if you notice but our army doesn’t seem to be making any progress in killing that creature. We can’t even set foot on our own coastline, let alone sail from it.” Maria gestured for them to start walking, guiding them to one of the gardens within the Palace. 

 

“I’m aware,” Tony said, “I had a chance to converse with some of those directly affected by this disaster. They are desperate, Mother. They’re losing their livelihoods, and we have to do something to help them.” 

 

Maria made a disapproving face as Anthony mentioned his encounter with common people, “That’s what your father is doing right now, dearest. Now come, tell all about what you’ve been up to at the Sun God’s temple.” 

 

Before they even have a chance to sit down, a ruckus from the throne room drew their attention back towards it. Raised voices that they knew were Howard’s was bellowing for one of his manservant to fetch the Crown Prince from the Temple of Apollo. 

 

“I’m right here, Father.” Anthony spoke up as he and his mother reentered the Throne room, “what seems to be the problem?” 

 

Howard whipped around, eyes wide in desperation and remorse (?), an expression Anthony never saw in his face. “Anthony!” he gasped, “You’re here. My son!” 

 

And then he hugged Anthony, shocking him to his core. His bafflement was mirrored in Maria’s face. Her mouth dropped open, which she immediately covered like the proper Lady she was. 

 

“Anthony, forgive me, my son. Forgive me…” he said over and over again to Anthony’s ears. 

 

“Father, what is it? What’s going on?” Anthony searched the faces of Howard’s entourage. Obadiah was there with them, because of course he was. The man was incapable of leaving Howard’s side, even for a second. They all looked solemn, Anthony noted. Obadiah averted his gaze and lowered it to the floor solemnly. Anthony had never seen Obadiah looking other than smug, so this solemnity unnerved him. “What’s going on? What did the Oracle say?” 

 

Howard let him go, but kept him within his reach. He cast his glance down towards the floor, this uncharacteristic humbleness was so out of Howard’s character, Anthony was concerned. “The Oracle told me why the monster was sent here and what we must do to appease the monster.” 

 

Anthony delighted at that, “Really? What is it then?” 

 

“The monster was sent because I have angered Poseidon. One month ago at the birthday celebration. When I boasted that you are more beautiful than his daughters the Nereids. The Nereids were insulted and begged their father to punish me by sending the sea monster, Cetus, to terrorize the people of Aethiopia.” 

 

Anthony was dumbfounded. All of this hardship and pain and suffering heaped upon his people was because the Nereids were insulted by some throwaway comment Howard made when he was inebriated. What petty creatures the Gods were! No better than the humans who worshiped them. 

 

“So what do we have to do then? Make a sacrifice to Poseidon to appease him?” 

 

“Yes.” Howard said, “the Oracle said we have to make a sacrifice to Poseidon.” 

 

“Great. Let’s call on the priests to gather the offerings for the sacrifice.” Anthony started to move to do just that, when Howard grabbed his arms again. 

 

“You…” he muttered. 

 

“What?”

 

“ _ You _ are the offering, Anthony.” Howard explained, “the Oracle told me to sacrifice you to the Monster to appease Poseidon’s wrath. It’s the only offering He would accept.” 

 

For the second time in his life, Anthony was speechless. He heard his mother shriek in grief and she moved towards them and wrenched him away from his father’s hold, in a futile attempt to protect him from Howard. From then on, everything devolved to a shouting match between the King and Queen with the Crown Prince silently standing still processing yet another devastating blow to his fate.

 

* * *

  
  


Anthony was not someone who would silently surrender himself to Fate’s machinations. Prior to his engagement to Obadiah, he had been plotting his escape from the prison cell that was Howard’s influence. After his plan was thwarted by his engagement to Obadiah, he set about to construct wing-like devices that would help him fly his way to freedom. 

 

And now, the Fates have dealt him yet another wrench to his plans. But this time, Anthony might have the best chance of escaping yet again. After the devastating shouting match in which Maria declared that what Howard had done was unforgivable, they led Anthony away to be cleansed and purified by the priests and priestesses before the sacrifice. And as he sat in the warm pool of water contemplating his next move, everything became startlingly clear to him.

 

They would chain him to one of the outcropping giant rocks by the coast and left him alone to pray and surrender himself to the wrath of Poseidon, at which point Cetus would come and devour him. But what if Anthony killed the monster before the monster has a chance to eat him? The end results would be the same: Monster vanquished, Aethiopia saved. When the people came back to the coast and didn’t find Anthony’s dead body, they would assume he had been sacrificed, while in reality Anthony would be leagues away in another country. 

 

Yes, it was a sound plan, Anthony grinned slyly. All he had to do would be to sequester a blade somewhere in his person to kill the monster, and another small pin to tamper with the locks they would use to chain him to the rock. Anthony designed those locks, he could easily tamper with it and loosen the chains around him. Once the chain was loose, it’s slaying time! 

 

He rehearsed every part of the plan in his head over and over again as they dried him of the water and outfitted him with a white ceremonial robe and placed an olive leaf garland on his head. A delicious meal for Cetus to feast upon. 

 

As he stepped out of the temple what looked to be the whole citizenry of Aethiopia gathered to see him off to the beach. Among them, he saw Rhodey and Pepper, Rhodey holding Pepper in his arms as she cried. Anthony smiled sadly at them, certain this would be the last time he saw his best companions’ faces. Seeing his smile, Pepper cried even harder, her whole body shaking in grief, and Rhodey looked close to shedding tears too. His parents were there too, his mother outfitted in the mourning garb, stone faced in her grief. Howard looked remorseful, as remorseful as he could be. Obadiah looked regretful. Of course he was, his chances of finally controlling the Aethiopian throne disappeared with Anthony’s sacrifice. Somehow, Anthony felt if his death was the price to pay to thwart Obadiah’s greed and the disastrous effects it would have on his people, then Anthony would be willing to be sacrificed over and over again. 

 

The dirge that accompanied his trek to the coast lends more gravity to the situation. As they reached the beach, the sea looked calm and blue, not betraying the fact that underneath its surface a monster lurked, waiting to consume his next meal. They chained him to a large boulder, positioning Anthony so he faced the sea. They said their final prayers, then without so much a farewell left Anthony by his lonesome staring at the sea and his eventual death. 

 

Anthony waited for a few more minutes, ensuring everyone had left the beach, before enacting his plan. He rummaged around the discreet holster he strapped around his shapely thighs for the small piece of steel to tamper the locks with. The people chaining him was gullible enough to leave the locks where he could reach it, and with a quick work of a few seconds he would be free. 

 

Alas, in his eagerness he fumbled with the metal stick and dropped it to the sand. Horrified at what he had done, Anthony could only stare in mute horror at the prospect of his plans not working. He strained his hand to reach downward for the stick, and in the background he heard splashing sounds and saw movement from the ocean signifying the Monster’s awareness of his presence. It would only be a matter of time until Cetus slithered his way to the shore. 

 

He strained hard, reaching with all his might for the lock pick, willing his arm to lengthen. Finally, finally, one of his fingers managed to touch the metal and Anthony braced himself to reach forward for the pick when a deep soothing baritone of a voice startled him. 

 

“Pardon me, sir, but might I inquire as to the reason why you’re chained to a rock?”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, snap! Cliffhanger! 
> 
> *crawls back in the cave to hide away from angry readers*


	4. Perseus: from the Greek verb, "πέρθειν" (perthein), "to waste, ravage, sack, destroy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven, slayer of Medusa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update. I guess I was just feeling meh about this story since there wasn't that many kudos and comments on it, so I thought no one was interested, and I worked on other stories instead. 
> 
> But over the break there were so many comments (!!), I'm so touched and encouraged by each and every one of your comments, so thank you for making me want to write again! I love you all!! 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to all of you loyal readers. I appreciate you more than you know

Once the king and his entourage left Steven’s village, the village people dispersed to give Steven and his family a semblance of privacy. Their neighbors kindly helped Steven and Sarah tidied up their front yard after it was trampled over by the King’s troops and James helped Joseph get back inside the house for some rest. 

 

Steven and Sarah stepped inside the house to find Joseph lying down on the cot that James had set up in the living room. Sarah rushed to her husband, thanking James for his assistance and started to wipe away the blood and sand on her husband’s face. Steven watched the whole scene from his position in the corner of the room, arms crossed in front of his chest, replaying the events of the day. Where this morning his only concern was getting enough fish to sell at the marketplace, now he had to contend with the fact that he had promised the King of Seriphos the head of the Gorgon Medusa as a way to keep him from taking his mother away from him and his father. 

 

Steven ran a hand through his hair and sighed. What a mess he had made. But now that he had proverbially made his bed, he needed to lie in it. He wasn’t sure how he would even approach such a task. But for now, he put it out of his mind and focused on his family. His father was hurting, and so was his mother. He needed to comfort them. 

 

“Steven,” Joseph rasped out, “Son, you didn’t have to do that. Alexander meant to kill you, you know?"

 

“I know, Father.” Steve said, taking his father’s frail hands in his own. These hands had taught him how to weave, to knit, to defend himself and had shown him unconditional love. The love of a father. Steven wouldn’t dishonor his father by doing anything less than sacrifice himself for this man, “He’s counting on it. But I can’t stand idly by and let us be ruled over under his tyranny. A king he may be, but his behavior amounts to nothing more than a bully.” 

 

“So stubborn, you.” Sarah chastised him, but the sad smile on her face betrayed her annoyance, “That self-righteous streak you have will bring you trouble one day,” 

 

“Trouble’s already here, Sarah,” James piped in, “Steven here just said he’ll slay a monster for the king and would bring the head of the beast as proof. How much more trouble can one be in?” 

 

“Yes, thank you for that, James.” Steven rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t aware I had promised such a thing.” Steven reassured his parents, staring pointedly at Joseph. It wasn’t every day one learned that one’s father was actually a prince of Seriphos, exiled from the castle for some reason. 

  
  


“How come you never told us about your relation with King Alexander?” Steven asked his father. 

 

Joseph sighed deeply, “I never wanted you to know, son. What does it matter? Alexander hasn’t been family for the last thirty years. He wanted power and the throne so vociferously that he exiled his only brother from the court. I tried to forget my relations to him, he’s no longer my family though connected by blood we are. You and your mother are my family, my source of happiness and my whole world. I never thought the day would come that Alexander would darken our doorstep and tried to take your mother away. I’m sorry,” Joseph implored his wife and son, “I’ve brought this trouble into your lives.” 

 

Sarah stopped wiping away the blood on Joseph's face and cupped her husband’s face, reassuring and comforting him, “Hush, my love, you did no such thing. The blame is solely on the king. You did nothing wrong.” 

 

“Yes, Father. Mother’s right, the blame is solely on the king. His insatiable greed and lust would be his downfall one day. I’ll figure something out, Mother, Father. I won’t let that tyrant ruin our lives. No matter if he happened to be your brother.” 

 

“I know you will, sweetheart. Though I fear for you as a mother would. I know you aren’t fond of Zeus, but perhaps it is high time that you pray for him for help and guidance.” 

 

Steven pondered her suggestions. It was true that he wasn’t all that fond of the Thunder God. Steven thought him callous, short sighted and arrogant. There was a reason why he never thought of him as his father and why he never wanted to make his lineage public. He might be the only son of Zeus who resented  _ being  _ the son of Zeus. 

 

Steven didn’t want Zeus’ help. But he did have other gods at his disposal. Maintaining cordial family relations has its benefits. 

 

Steven squeezed his mother’s hand in reassurance and shot her a smile, “I’ll see what I can do, Mother. For now, just take care of Father. Take care of each other. I don’t know how long I will be gone for. The Gorgon’s nest is down the coast, almost towards Aethiopia. It will be a long journey and it will be a long while before I can come back to you.” 

 

Then Steven addressed James, his brother in everything but blood, “You’ll look after them for me, wouldn’t you, James?” 

 

James scoffed and scowled, “Of course I would, you brat. I can’t believe you even have to ask me that.” 

 

Steven grinned at his best friend and clapped him on his shoulder, “Thank you, James. I don’t know what I would do without you. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” 

 

“That’d be hard since you’ll be taking all the stupid with you.” James retorted back. Steven shook his head in amusement and the two friends hugged each other.

 

“You’re a menace,” Steven whispered to him. 

 

“Takes one to know one, brat.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


That night, in his sleep Steven dreamed. It was not the usual dream that would fade away once he woke, but something more vivid. It was the type of dream that he would remember long after he awoken and it was a way for one of his siblings to communicate with him, using the dreamscape to send a message to him. 

 

In his dream, he was standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Steven recognized it as a place he used to go to train with Natasha and Clint. It was deserted and located away from the masses so the two gods and demigod were free to unleash the full force of their power and strength during sparring sessions. Natasha and Clint appeared to him shortly, looking concerned. 

 

“Brother, what have you gotten yourself into?” Natasha started, her lips pursed in annoyance. 

 

Steven sighed. Another lecture, as if the one he had to suffer from James wasn’t enough. “I didn’t have a choice, Nat. He wanted to take Mother away. He beat my father bloody, was I supposed to stand idly by and do nothing?” 

 

“Of course not. But you are in over your head now. How do you intend to kill the Gorgon, the way you are now?” 

 

Steven grinned, “I know brute force won’t work on the Gorgon. I need a way to kill her without looking at her and that’s where you guys come in.” 

 

Clint rolled his eyes and punched him in the arm, “Brat. You’re lucky you’re so lovable. As it stands we do have a couple instruments that we think would help you out.” 

 

“Thanks, Clint.” Steven gratefully told his brother, “I really appreciate everything you and Natasha have done for me. You’re the best siblings anyone could ask for.” Natasha and Clint have been there for him since the beginning, as his playmates when he was a toddler, his teachers in all matters of knowledge and his companions on long fishing trips. 

 

Natasha’s normally impassive face brightened with a small smile. Her bright red hair was tied in her usual braid and she looked every inch the goddess that she was. Clint grinned at him and told him, “Just be sure to be here tomorrow at noon. We’ll be waiting for you with a couple of our other siblings to help you get ready for your journey.” 

 

“Other siblings? Who?” 

 

“You’ll see.” Clint said cryptically. 

 

“It’s not Ares, right?” 

 

“No, he’s busy fighting a war or something somewhere else.” 

 

Steven breathed a sigh of relief. If there was one sibling he couldn’t stand and wasn’t close to, it was Ares. His overbearing presence and need for conflict unnerved Steven. “Great. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

“Good night, Steven. Sleep well.” 

 

* * *

 

The next day, right at noon saw Steven climbing the side of the cliff where he, Natasha and Clint usually congregated at. The climb was something of an exercise for Steven, it comforted him and helped cleared his thoughts. Earlier this morning, he said his goodbyes to his parents and James. It was a tearful goodbye for everyone but his mother for the woman was stronger than even the most impervious steel. His father cried, James cried, and Steven wasn’t ashamed to admit that he cried as well. Sarah looked on fondly at her boys and gathered them all in a hug, telling them that it wasn’t a permanent separation, Steven would come back to them or else and affixed him with a stare that Steven was helpless but to obey. 

 

They gave him enough food to last a week’s journey and send him off in the direction of the cliff, which Steven then climbed on his way to meet his siblings. Two steps more and he reached the top of the cliff. It was deserted, none of his siblings were anywhere to be found, but Steven knew they were here and was just waiting for his arrival. He dropped his knapsack on the ground and called for Natasha and Clint. 

 

“Nat, Clint, I’m here.” 

 

Then they materialized out of thin air as they were wont to do. Except this time, two more figures appeared with them. Steven recognized them as his older sister, Maria or as she was known by the mortals Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and his other brother, Sam or Hermes the messenger of the Gods. Steven’s eyes lit up at seeing the siblings he seldom see. 

 

“Maria, Sam. Haven’t seen you all in awhile.” Steven greeted them. 

 

“Hello Steven,” Maria greeted him warmly, her voice was soothing and graceful as befit the Goddess of Wisdom, “I wish we could meet under better circumstance. But I suppose it was better than not meeting at all.” 

 

“Hey, brother!” Sam jovially greeted him, “Man, what have you gotten yourself into? Slaying the Gorgon? That’s a tough task for a demigod, Steve.” 

 

“I know,” Steven ducked his head at Sam’s words, “Was hoping to get some advice from all of you as to how I approach the problem.” 

 

“Well, the Gorgon’s nest is a cave, however its exact location not even I know of it. You must seek the help of the Graeae and their all-seeing eye to uncover the location of the Gorgon’s nest and Hesperides. The Hesperides is in possession of magical knapsack you need to safely contain Medusa’s head once you slay her. Go find the Hesperides first then make your way to Medusa.” Maria told him. 

 

Steven nodded in understanding, taking his sister’s advice in mind. “I don’t suppose you know where the Graeae is, do you?” 

 

“As a matter of fact, I do. I shall take you to them myself, but on the matter of convincing them to help you, that you must do on your own, brother.” 

 

“I can do that.” Steven said confidently. His siblings exchanged glances with each other, looking unconvinced, “What? You don’t think I can do it?” 

 

“I’m sure you can do it, Steven.” Natasha said assuringly, “eventually.” 

 

“They’re stubborn old broads,” Clint said, and Natasha elbowed him in the stomach for his disparaging words against women “Ow, Nat! What? They are! They’ll drive Steven crazy with their chattering and their questioning and their riddles. There’s a reason they’re each other’s only company.” 

 

“I’m sure I can think of something, Clint. No need to worry.” Steven told his brother. 

 

“On that note, Steven, I have something for you,” Sam spoke up. He held his hand aloft and from his palm a dark blue helmet materialized, “The helm of darkness, it makes any who wore it invisible to the naked eye, courtesy of Uncle Hades. He wanted to convey his gratitude to you for solving his dispute with Demeter.” 

 

Steven looked at the helm in awe, “Oh, wow. I didn’t do much, but I thank him all the same. I’m glad he could get his problems resolved.” he took the helm from Sam and placed it in his knapsack. 

 

“You did more than you know,” Sam said again, “Including Persephone in the whole discussion paved the way for resolution. Now both parties are satisfied with the situation and no one is necessarily killing humans to spite the other party.” 

 

“You master strategist, you,” Clint teased him, jostling his shoulder, “You sure you have no desire to live in Olympus with us?” 

 

“I’ll stay down here, thanks.” Steven told him again, smiling softly at his brother. 

 

“Here, Steve, take this,” Sam handed over a pair of winged boots, the ones he usually wore for his duties. “To ease you on your long journey,” 

 

Floored by the gift he was receiving from Sam, Steven wordlessly accepted his brother’s boots, “Thank you, Sam. But if I wear this, what about you? How are you going to do your job?” 

 

“Don’t worry about me, brother. I have something new. You ready? Behold!” he exclaimed as a pair of grey wings unfurled from his back. Sam was smiling and grinning proudly in the face of Steven’s astonishment. His other siblings rolled their eyes exasperatedly and sighing the long suffering sigh of someone who had to bear witness of Sam’s wings multiple times before hand. 

 

“Oh, amazing! You have wings now!” Steven exclaimed. 

 

“I know. Nifty, yes?” 

 

“Very nifty. Where did you get this?” 

 

“Bruce made this for me. I told him how I’ll be lending the boots to you and he made me these wings as substitute for the time you’ll be using the boots. He sends his regards, by the way. He couldn’t leave the forge on account of Zeus demanding more thunderbolts, but he sends his best and he wished you good luck.” 

 

Warmed at the thought of his other sibling supporting Steven nodded gratefully at Sam, “Tell Bruce I appreciate it, and that I hope to see him soon.” 

 

“As much as this moment of sibling camaraderie warms my heart, we need to get going if Steven hoped to reach the Graeae before nightfall.” Maria interrupted them, “Shall we, Steven?” 

 

Steven nodded at Maria and cast one last look to his siblings, raised his arm to wave goodbye at them. “I’ll see you soon,” 

“Knock her dead, Steve!” Clint told him in parting. Natasha and Sam waved back at him. 

 

With one last glance back at his siblings, Steven took one step forward to follow Maria as she guided him to the first path on his quest to slay the Gorgon Medusa. 

 

* * *

 

“So, tell me about the nature of the Graeae. Why are you, Clint and Natasha so unsure that I would have trouble asking them information on the Hesperides’ whereabouts?” Steven asked his older sister once they were well on their way to the Graeae. 

 

“They’re a handful to deal with, for lack of a better word to describe them. They don’t have many visitors and delight at the notion of anyone visiting them for any reason. But the most pressing matter regarding them is the eye that they have. They have one eye to share amongst the three sisters, and it’s an all-seeing eye, able to see the past, present and future. They see too many things and squabble amongst themselves for possession of the eye. Which could hinder your efforts to ask them questions.” Maria said to him. 

 

Steven pondered on the information, seeking the best way to eliminate the problem, his mind working on a solution. It seemed simple enough. If the eye was the source of the commotion, then just take it out of the equation for awhile. That would hopefully incentivize the sisters to talk to him without any distraction. “Thank you for the information, Maria. I think I know how to make them tell me what I need to know.” 

 

Maria looked at her brother in surprise. She had heard stories from Clint and Natasha of how sharp his mind was, but never had a chance to see them in action. Perhaps today would be her lucky day. “Is that so?” 

 

Steven hummed in agreement. They were nearing the cave where Maria said the Graeae dwelled, making good time on their journey with Steven’s newfound ability to fly. It was exhilarating to say the least. 

 

“Here we are,” Maria proclaimed, “that cave right there. You can find them squabbling over the eye in there, as they are wont to do.” She pointed at a small cave discreetly located on the side of the mountain, hidden so unsuspecting mortals didn’t accidentally stumble across it. 

 

“Alright, I’m going now.” 

 

“Good luck, brother.” 

 

As Steven landed at the mouth of the cave, his enhanced hearing started to clearly hear the arguments and shouted accusations from the inside of the cave. Evaluating the situation, Steven made the decision to utilize the helm of darkness, conferring invisibility to his person and snuck in silently to the cave. The closer he was to the Graeae, the louder the voices sound. Once Steven came upon them, he understood why Clint called them old broads, for they were indeed old. 

 

They were clothed in black robes, covering them from head to toe. Their hairs were white and few in between. Their skin wrinkled and pale, on account of little to no exposure to the sun. What really shook Steven was the empty eye sockets on the ladies’ faces. The emptiness of their eye socket was underscored by the depth and the blackness of the eye socket, the orbital socket caved in on itself after the eyes were removed. Their bony hands had long fingernails, which amazed Steven since they managed to not scratch and bloodied the eye they were fighting over. They looked otherwordly and downright terrifying in Steven’s opinion. 

 

Steven stepped over to where they were seated, making sure his feet didn’t make a sound. He watched and observed the sisters in their squabble, the eye bouncing around from one woman to the other. Steven kept his focus on the eye, waiting for the perfect moment to swoop in. When the moment came, he immediately snatched the eye in his hand before it could land on one of the Graea’s hands, hiding it from the battling sisters. 

 

Realizing the disappearance of their eye, as one, they shrieked and screamed in rage. Steven winced at the noise, the sheer volume and cacophony hurting his sensitive ears, but he persevered. 

 

“Where is it?!” one of the sisters shrieked, “where’s the eye?!” 

 

“Is someone here?!” another one screamed out, “give it back or suffer horrible fate!” 

 

“Ladies,” Steven decided to make himself known, “allow me to introduce myself. I’m--” 

 

“Steven, son of Zeus.” one of them, the tallest one, interrupted him, “we know who you are.” 

 

“We know everything. We know of your destined arrival to seek our help.” the second tallest one interjected. 

 

“Is that so?” Steven said again, “then why is it that I still took you by surprise?” 

 

“The eye is the source of our power, young Steven. You have chosen the best way to conquer and subdue us to yield to your will and command. No one has ever accomplished such a task before you.” the shortest one said. 

 

“I thank you for your kind words, Graeae. I seek to know the location of the Hesperides for I--” 

 

“Wish to slay the Gorgon Medusa. We know.” the second one interjected cheekily. 

 

Steven huffed, “Yes, I know you know. So, can you tell me where they are and where the lair of the Gorgon is? I shall return your eye to you once you gave me a complete account of their whereabouts.” Steven bargained with them, eager to let go of the eye in his hand. It was slimy and felt odd in his hand. He didn’t wish to hold on to it for a minute longer. 

 

“Is that all you wished to know, son of Zeus?” the shortest one asked him, “you have no desire to seek knowledge of the future? The path of life the Fates have laid out before you.” 

 

“What is the point of life then if you already know what is to come. Is it not more interesting and lively to live life without knowing what is to come, eagerly awaiting the spontaneity of each moment? I’m fine the way I am, Graea. I only wish to know where to find the Gorgon Medusa and Hesperides.” 

 

The Graeae seemed stunned by his answer for they remained silent for a few moments before speaking up again, “Many son of Zeus we have encountered, but none like you, young Steven. You shall find the Hesperides in their garden a day’s journey from our cave. Go in the direction of the setting sun and you shall find their garden neath the only tree growing in the area. They shall bequeath you with the sword of Zeus to slay the Gorgon. To find the Gorgon, venture further south to the ruins of the Temple of Athena by the coast of Aethiopia where the Gorgon reside with her two sisters. Remember to not look her in the eye or you will be turned to stone.” 

 

Steven committed the information to memory and replaced the slimy eye in one of the upturned hands of the Graeae, “I thank you ladies for your generosity. As promised, I return your eye to you.” Steven then turned to leave the cave, the sound of bickering and arguing accompanying him on the way out. 

 

“So, did you find out where they are?” Maria asked him as he exited the cave. 

 

Steven nodded in affirmation, “Towards the direction of the setting sun, under the only tree growing in the region. And they also told me where to find Medusa.” 

 

“Excellent.” Maria smiled proudly to him, “You have to go forward by yourself from here on, my brother. However, before I take my leave, I have a gift for you,” Maria held her hand up and a round shield appeared out of thin air, “my shield. I trust you know what to do with it.” 

 

Steven took the shield in his hand and hefted it up, testing its weight in his hands finding it to be light yet sturdy at the same time. “Thank you, sister.” 

 

“Godspeed, Steven.” Maria said one last time before disappearing from view. 

 

* * *

  
  


The Hesperides were beautiful nymphs. There were three of them guarding and tending to Hera’s golden apple tree. Their names were Gamora, Nebula and Mantis. When Steven arrived they seemed to be waiting for his arrival, for as he landed in front of them, they stood to attention greeting him. 

 

“Steven, son of Zeus, we’ve been expecting you.” Gamora, the green-skinned nymph, greeted him. 

 

“Greetings, Gamora,” Steven bowed to her, affording her the respect she deserved, “Forgive me for the inconvenience. I’m sure you and your sisters have other matters to tend to than wait for my arrival. I shall endeavor to make this a quick affair.” 

 

“It’s not as if we could say no, not when the order to wait for you came directly from Zeus,” Nebula, the blue-skinned nymph, groused from behind her sister. Gamora shot her a displeased look at her words. 

 

“It’s of no trouble, Steven. It’s always nice to have visitors.” Mantis spoke up, her friendly and cheerful demeanor brought a smile to Steven’s face. “As promised, the knapsack to carry Medusa’s slain head. Be careful not to gaze directly in her eyes even after you decapitate her. She’s a powerful being whose powers will last long after her death.” 

 

Steven nodded in acknowledgement at Mantis’ words. Nebula then tossed him a sword which he deftly caught in one hand, “the Harpe. Courtesy of Zeus. Should make slaying the monster easier for you.” Nebula curtly told him. 

 

“Thank you, Hesperides. You have my everlasting gratitude.” Steven bowed to the nymphs once again before taking to the sky once more. 

 

“Be careful!” Mantis waved goodbye to him. 

 

As he left, he heard Nebula told her sister, “I bet you ten apples that kid would get himself petrified. Sons of Zeus aren’t exactly known for their brains, just their brawn.” 

 

Steve huffed in annoyance. Thank you for the vote of confidence, Nebula.

 

* * *

  
  


The ruins of the temple of Athena down by the coast of Aethiopia was deserted. At least that was how it seemed to be from where Steven was standing outside. He knew better though. He knew that inside there were three slithering man-eating monsters, one of which was capable of turning mortals and demigods alike to stone on sight. Steven approached the temple ruins with trepidation, helm of darkness and Maria’s shield firmly on his person, conferring him invisibility and protection. 

The numerous caution from his siblings and the nymphs on Medusa’s powers gave him an idea and a way to slay the beast without looking at her. If he couldn’t look directly at her, then why not look at her reflection? That would be a safer way to approach the beast. As such, he polished Maria’s shield, until it shined so bright it could reflect light and other objects Steven placed in front of it. Once he was satisfied with his fitness and readiness to head into battle, Steven walked into the temple, silently, without disturbing a rock from its resting place and arrived at the inner sanctum where the three Gorgons lie sleeping. 

 

Two of the Gorgons were immortal and were born monsters. Medusa, though, was a different story. Her origin came from being cursed by Maria for being seduced by Poseidon in her temple. Offended by what they had done, Maria cursed the woman, changing her previously lovely countenance to a monster, and replacing her beautiful head of long black hair with hissing, venomous snakes. This was the one Gorgon that Steven could hope to vanquish. 

 

Creeping silently to Medusa, Steven kept his gaze trained on his shield and making sure the other Gorgons were sleeping. As he approached closer and stood before Medusa, Steven held his breath then closed his eyes before he swung the sword effectively severing Medusa’s head from the rest of her body. 

 

The inhuman shriek that came out of her severed head pierced his eardrums and was terrifying to say the least. Blindly, Steven grabbed the headful of snake and shoved the severed head in his knapsack. Once that was done, Steven tentatively opened his eyes to see two beings sprouted out of Medusa’s body: a white winged horse and a giant wielding a sword. 

 

Realizing Medusa was pregnant when he slayed her, Steven was up in arms at the two newcomer and the realization that the other Gorgons were awaken by the disturbance he created as he slayed Medusa. They were frantically searching for the one responsible for their sister’s death, hissing and moaning as they did so. Still invisible, Steven immediately hopped on the winged horse and urged it to fly out of the temple. It did so with a loud neigh, surprised at an invisible force upon its back and in fear of the monsters converging upon them. 

 

The horse reared up and bat his great wings before whisking him and Steven out of the ruins of the Temple of Athena, delivering them both to safety. Steven released a sigh of relief once they were both soaring high in the sky. The Pegasus seemed to know where it wanted to go, which was far away from its birth place and the monsters that inhabited it. 

 

“Thanks for getting us out of there, little friend.” Steven addressed the Pegasus, “you saved our lives.” 

 

The Pegasus neighed in acknowledgement at Steven, and Steven gently stroked its neck in gratitude. “Sorry about your mother. But I guess if I didn’t slay her, you wouldn’t have been born and we would never meet.” 

 

The Pegasus shrugged, or as close to shrugging a horse could manage, which was amusing to Steven. “A little spitfire, aren’t you? What should we name you, then?” Steven was well aware he was talking to a horse, but the Pegasus seemed intelligent. It was the offspring of a Gorgon and Poseidon, in a roundabout way he was Steven’s cousin, and treating him with respect was the least he could do. 

 

The Pegasus made another noise that sounded odd, but to Steven’s ears it sounded like, “Groot? Is that what you want to be called?” 

 

The Pegasus neighed in affirmation and Steven laughed delightedly, “Groot it is. Hello, Groot. I am Steven.” Steven placed his hand on his chest in a gesture of introduction. 

 

Groot the Pegasus neighed in happiness and flew higher and faster much to Steven’s delight. His mission was a success, now all he needed to do was return home to Seriphos and present the head of Medusa to Alexander so he would leave him and his family alone. 

 

“James is going to love you, Groot. He would lose his mind first at seeing you, but he’ll come around eventually.” Steven told him affectionately. 

 

Steven settled back astride Groot’s back. Things were looking up for him so far.

 

* * *

 

Halfway through the journey, Steven and Groot touched down on Aethiopia. Groot seemed to need some rest, which Steven wouldn’t begrudge the little guy. Having just been born a couple of hours prior, he was essentially still a foal no matter his appearance. So they made landfall on one of the beautiful beaches lining the famed coast of Aethiopia. Steven had heard stories of this famed country. Rich and advanced in matters of sciences and technology, it was a place Steven always wanted to visit. He had always been fascinated by the sciences, and though he didn’t have the brains for it, he always admired people who were. 

 

There were rumors that the crown prince of this country was a genius whose intelligence was beyond compare and whose skills in the forge was comparable to the great Hephaestus himself. He was the one single handedly responsible for making Aethiopia the center of scientific discourse and exchange of knowledge. Steven wished that someday he could get a glimpse of this crown prince, besides other than his intelligence, his beauty was also famed far and wide. 

 

Steven and Groot walked along the coastline. It was a peculiar sight in that the beaches were deserted. Boats were docked, nothing was unmoored. From the lack of debris, it seemed as if no one has been here for awhile, not even small animals. 

 

“Such an unusually clean beach, don’t you think, Groot?” 

 

Groot snorted in agreement, pawing at the sand in curiosity. They walked further for awhile, trying to find a place to spend the night when up ahead a dirge could be heard playing and a procession of people, all dressed in white ceremonial robe, approached a large rock facing the ocean. Steven and Groot halted their stroll and stood by to observe. 

 

From the midst of the group, a brown-haired young man Steven’s age walked forward followed by the priests and a man carrying a chain. Then much to Steven’s amazement and disbelief, they chained the young man to the rock. They recited some prayers, then as one they left the young man behind with nary a look back. 

 

Steven and Groot exchanged disbelieving looks with each other, incredulous at what they’re seeing. From his vantage point, he saw the man started to move his hand, unveiling something from the folds of his white robe that was barely covering him up, much to Steve’s embarrassment. He saw the young man unveil a thin strip of metal which he then dropped onto the sand below him. The young man cursed in frustration then started to strain forward to retrieve the metal. 

 

Beyond them, in the sea, a splashing sound could be heard. The young man whipped his head up in trepidation and started straining harder to reach for the metal strip he dropped earlier. Suddenly, curiosity got the best of him and Steven emerged from he was silently observing the scene and stepped forward to where the man was. 

 

As he opened his mouth to address him, all words and thoughts running through his head disappeared completely as he gazed upon the man properly for the first time. He must be the most beautiful mortal, man or woman, that Steven has ever seen. His brown hair was artfully tousled to give the impression of organized chaos. His brown eyes were bright and wide, staring at the sand below him in desperation. Steven was tongue-tied and speechless. The man before him was stunning even dressed minimally in his ceremonial robe, and  _ so beautiful _ . Steven almost always lost his train of thought in front of beautiful people. 

 

He tried to clear his throat and gather his thought, mind whirling searching for something to say to this beautiful young man. Finally his brain gave him reprieve and he managed to blurt out, “Pardon me, sir, but might I ask as to the reason why you’re chained to a rock?” 

 

When the young man whipped his head around to his direction, those brown orbs giving their full brunt of attention to his person, the man managed to something that Medusa failed to do: turn Steven to stone. 

 

Steven was, undoubtedly, for the first time in his life stoned in love. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i cast the Guardians as nymphs and a freaking pegasus. forgive me


	5. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save the prince, save the world.

_Well, that’s different._ Anthony thought as he turned towards the source of the soothing voice that questioned him and was greeted with the sight of a literal demigod. Anthony was sure of it, no mere mortal would look as handsome and glorious as the one standing before him.

 

For standing in front of Anthony, as he made a fool of himself straining for a thin metal strip in the sand while chained to damned rock, was a perfect specimen of a human being. He was blonde haired and had eyes as blue as the sky. He was tall, taller than Anthony, and built handsomely with strong arms and legs. His face was a work of art to say the least, with a sharp jawline that looked like it was carved from marble by Apollo himself along with his patrician nose and eyebrow. The dark blue chiton and silver brooch he was wearing complemented his alabaster skin well, bringing out the blues of his eyes and accentuating an ethereal glow about his person. He looked like every single one of Anthony’s dreams personified.

 

And the man of Anthony’s dreams was standing next to a...winged horse? What on earth? Anthony blinked a couple times to make sure what he was seeing was correct. Did Cetus actually already came and devoured him and he was in Elysium, and this man and his flying horse was a figment of his imagination?

 

“Sir, are you alright?” Adonis opened his mouth again, brow furrowing in concern as Anthony remained silent in the face of his question.

 

Anthony snapped back to attention, “Are you real?”

 

The man seemed taken aback. He looked down at himself, his _fine, beautiful_ self, to gauge if he was indeed real, “Yes, as far as I know. Are you sure you’re okay? I saw those priests chained you to this rock and left you here. What is going on here?”

 

Anthony opened his mouth again to answer the man but the splashing sounds from the ocean reminded him once again of what’s at stake. “Look, I don’t have time to explain, but it is a matter of life or death. If you can help me reach that metal strip over there so I can get out of this bondage, I’ll gladly explain everything to you.”

 

Adonis looked at the chains firmly binding Anthony to the rock, studying it. He took a step forward, putting his face closer to Anthony and this way he could see the lushness of the eyelashes framing his blue, blue eyes. Anthony was entranced, this man was unlike anyone he’d ever met before and that was a compliment. He smiled softly at Anthony and placed his big hands on the chains and said, “May I?”

 

Anthony looked at him puzzled. What was he asking? Was he asking for a kiss from him? Well in that case, “Please.” Anthony answered, tilting his head up, eyes closing and lips puckering up to receive the kiss of a lifetime from Adonis when a wrecking sound reached his ears and the heaviness of the chain around his torso disappeared. When Anthony opened his eyes, it was to the sight of his metal chains in disarray, pieces of metal laid on the sand for Adonis had shred them to pieces with his bare hand. “Oh my Zeus, who are you?” Anthony gasped out.

 

Adonis had the nerve to blush, making Anthony more infatuated with him, “I’m Steven of Seriphos. And you are?”

 

“Anthony of Stark, crown prince of Aethiopia. And right now there’s a giant sea serpent waiting to eat me as a sacrifice for Poseidon.” Anthony gestured at the looming form of Cetus who had broken to the surface and was now fast advancing towards them. Steven seemed shocked, but moved fast, grabbing Anthony by the waist and rushed towards his flying steed and the next thing Anthony knew he was clutching at Steven’s waist whilst flying above the ocean astride the flying horse.

 

“Seriously, who are you?!” Anthony shrieked in Steven’s ears. It wasn’t everyday that one encountered a handsome man who rescued them from the gaping jaws of doom.

 

“Your Highness, please, I’ll explain everything to you later, but for now we should focus on the monster right in front of us.” Steven said again. His heart was beating thunderously, and not because of the man-eating monster threatening to devour them both. The feeling and proximity of the Crown Prince holding on to him, his lithe body pressed up intimately against Steven’s own was causing him to become flustered and out of sorts. The young prince’s body felt so good against his, his scent permeating Steven’s every pore. It wasn’t the right time nor the right place, but Steven couldn’t help how his body was reacting.

 

Groot flew them high above the raging sea monster who roared out in anger as they flew too high above his reach. Anthony watched in astonishment as for the first time in his life he was flying. Flying! Just as he always dreamed about doing. A giggle, small and unobtrusive, escaped his lips which turned into full blown laughter as he realized the ridiculousness of the situation he was in.

 

“What the--? Your Highness, are you laughing?” Steven incredulously asked.

 

“Just this morning I thought I would end up as lunch in that beast’s belly. But now, here I am, riding a flying horse with the most handsome man I’ve ever seen in my life. I’m either dead or unconscious right now.” Anthony kept laughing even as he tightened his hold around Steven’s impressively trim waist considering how wide the breadth of his shoulders were. And, oh my, are those _grooves_ in his abdomen? Anthony thought delightedly.

 

Steven flushed redder at the compliment, “I assure you, Your Highness, you’re still very much alive and the sea monster that meant to eat you is still down there. Care to tell me what the story behind all of this is?”

 

“Oh you know how it is: drunk father committed hubris, and boasted about how his son was more beautiful than the Nereids which of course angered the Nereids, who then told their father, in this case Poseidon, who then sent Big and Ugly over there to ravage my country’s coastline and terrorize my citizens unless my parents sacrifice me to the sea for the sins my father committed.” Anthony said flippantly, his tone light but underscoring the gravity of his situation.

 

Steven privately thought that Anthony’s father was right when he asserted that his son was more beautiful than the Nereids, but wisely kept that thought to himself. “But you were trying to escape from the chains earlier when I first saw you. I’m guessing you have a plan to kill the monster?”

 

“Smart and beautiful, what a specimen you are.” Anthony winked at him, Steven’s heart rate ratcheted up faster. “I’ve a blade hidden on my person. I was going to escape the chains and kill the sea monster before it ever has a chance to eat me.” Anthony unveiled the small blade he had been hiding underneath his ceremonial robes. He might have underestimated the size of the sea monster that he had to kill, “But then you and your flying horse came along and threw a monkey wrench to the plan.”

 

Steven saw the blade and balked at the idea of Anthony going up against a sea monster with what amounted to a kitchen knife, “Your Highness, I think you’ll find that you’ll be faced with immense difficulty in executing such a plan.”

 

“Please, call me Anthony,” Anthony whispered in his ears, his tone sultry, “after all as my savior, we can dispense with the formalities.”

 

“Okay, Anthony.” Steven flashed him a shy smile, one that Anthony returned wholeheartedly. This man was so fascinating, the arrogance that was usually present in people as handsome as he was noticeably absent. It was exhilarating and refreshing for Anthony who had his fair share of arrogant beautiful people milling about around him. “I don’t mean to presume but I think I have a better plan to defeat this monster, and with your permission I’d like to slay him on your behalf.”

 

Well, if that wasn’t the nicest thing anybody had ever said to Anthony.

 

“Of course, valiant knight,” Anthony responded cheerfully, smiling up at this intriguing man who came in to his rescue. Everything about him entranced Anthony and he felt himself eager to know more about this man, to stay with him even after everything was over.

 

At Steven’s behest Groot landed them on one of the cliffs overlooking the sea. Steven dismounted and helped Anthony off the horse and safely back onto his feet on the ground. “Stay here, please, for your safety. I shall return.” Steven beckoned Anthony, holding the prince’s hand in his. Anthony’s hands fit perfectly in his, it was callous, so different than how he expected a royalty’s hand would be, more fitting to be a working man’s hand, yet now Steven started to find that he liked the unexpected more than the traditional. After all, he wouldn’t have been able to meet this beautiful creature if it weren’t for Alexander’s ludicrous request to slay the Gorgon’s head.

 

“I’ll be here.” Anthony answered him, his beautiful brown eyes shone with delight, mischief, and dare Steven say, affection. “And one more thing,” Anthony pulled him closer and in a flash pressed an unexpected kiss to Steven’s cheek, “a favor for the brave knight fighting on my behalf.” he winked cheekily.

 

Speechless, Steven disbelievingly put a hand on the cheek Anthony just kissed, eyes wide open in astonishment. It felt warm, Anthony’s touch light as it were stoked the flames within him. “Be on your way now, soldier. Time waits for no man.”

 

Steven nodded, and with one last glance at the prince who had so completely and irrevocably stolen his heart and soul, he mounted Groot and flew down to vanquish the monster.

 

* * *

 

Anthony watched from the safety of the cliff as Steven, handsome, kind hearted and shrouded in mystery, engaged Cetus in battle. It was clear that Steven was no mere mortal, his ability to rip apart the chains binding Anthony to the boulder like they were made of dried tree root instead of steel was testament to that fact. He had to be a demigod, a son to one of the Olympians. Which one, Anthony did not know, nor did he cared much for it. The way Steven treated him and his actions impressed Anthony more than his lineage. Of course Anthony was impressed by the immaculate beauty and charisma he exuded, but such matters were skin deep. Steven’s courteous and respectful manner and the way he blushed so prettily in the face of Anthony’s flirtations intrigued him more. When he realized that Anthony had a plan, regardless of how futile it was in the face of Cetus’ grandness, he didn’t run roughshod or belittle his plans. He politely told Anthony that he had a better one and asked ( _asked!!_ ) his permission to slay the monster on his behalf.

 

No matter what happened next, Anthony would be attaching himself to this guy like a barnacle to the side of a ship. Nobody had ever treated him as good as him.

 

Steven the mysterious demigod was also intelligent. His strategy to disorient the sea serpent to make him vulnerable was working. What the sea serpent lack in mobility and speed, Steven and his flying horse had in spades. They flew back and forth from one side to the next, as quick as a lightning strike, confusing and enraging Cetus who wasn’t used to having a moving target.

 

Steven striked Cetus with his fist, stunning the sea monster and wounding him. That impressive display of strength and power sent shivers up Anthony’s spine. And to another place in his nether regions that probably wasn’t polite to share out loud. Cetus recovered, though and roared back up from the sea, lunging for Steven. He deftly evaded the sea monster’s gaping maw as it lunged forward, missed him and crashed to the beach instead. Steven leapt off the horse’s back onto the beach, landing in front of the beast. They grapled for a bit, a wrestling match between man and beast where Steven with his bare hand held the monster aloft and dropped it on the ground several times. Cetus seemed to be losing the battle, but recovered shortly, attacking Steven with a swipe of his paw that Steven deflected with his shield. Steven pushed back at him and threw the shield at the monster before returning back to Steven’s outstretched hand.

 

Anthony was rooted to the spot as he watched the whole battle unfold. It was amazing, it was glorious. He had never seen such a fight before. Steven’s moves were economical, fast-paced and simple, yet each strike of a fist, each blow he landed seemed to exert maximum damage at its intended target. Anthony could see that Cetus was getting overwhelmed by the assault Steven levied upon him. It was only a matter of time before the monster succumbed to its injuries. But before that could happen, Steven decided to end the fight when Cetus misguidedly decided to try and eat Steven again. Anticipating the move, the man grabbed the beast’s broad jaw in both hands, stopping its advances. There was a struggle when the monster tried to escape from Steven’s firm grip of its mouth and Steven managed to kept it in close proximity. Anthony could feel his own pulse thundering in his own ears, anxious and eager to see what happened next, and fervently hoping for Steven’s victory. Steven shifted his hold on the monster, holding it up vertically with each sides of its mouth trapped in Steven’s hands and quick as a lightning strike, tore open the beast from mouth to belly, resulting in its demise.

 

Anthony jumped at yelped at the violent sight. Belatedly he realized his hand had flew up to his open mouth, his wide brown eyes were trained firmly on the carnage in front of him. He couldn’t believe it, this mysterious man managed to annihilate the monster that had been terrorizing the citizenry of Aethiopia in a matter of minutes. Anthony willed himself to move, he had to be down there, by the ocean next to the man that saved his life. The man that stole his heart completely with the sound of a question. Anthony ran towards the beach where Steven was still catching his breath, his arms were covered in blood and viscera. When he heard the thunderous sound of Anthony’s feet and his heaving breaths, Steven turned around to see the prince rushing towards him.

 

“Anthony,” he opened his mouth to reprimand the prince. It still wasn’t safe for him to be anywhere on the beach. Steven was about to tell him just that when Anthony launched himself to Steven, prompting him to wrap his bloodied hands around the prince to save them both from falling to the sands. Steven had a moments’ thought of how well their bodies fit together. Anthony’s head reached just under his jaw, making it perfect for the young prince to tuck his face in the crook of Steven’s neck. It brought to mind scenes of them entwined with each other, seeking comfort and happiness in each other’s presence. A happiness brought on by two people and their mutual love and affection in each other. Anthony shifted and directed those bright, beautiful, brown eyes at him. He was smiling jovially, a smile that Steven was helpless not to return before he remembered his own train of thought. He opened his mouth to convey his message but was unable to utter a single word, for the prince surged forward and passionately kissed him on the lips.

 

The first press of their lips together felt like the heavens opened up above them, shrouding them in a state of euphoria and bliss. Steven’s every single enhanced senses were permeated with the scent, feel, and sound of Anthony. He returned the kiss, wanting the prince to know his feelings were reciprocated and that Steven shared and revelled in his affections. He slid one of his hands lower on Anthony’s waist, and used his other hand to cup the back of Anthony;s head, pulling the prince closer to his body. Anthony let out a breathy moan as he deepened the kiss, sparking Steven’s eagerness and elation. His first kiss, and shared with the only person he would ever love in this world and the next.

 

“Marry me,” Anthony gasped out as they broke the kiss. His eyes were bright and happy, his smile intoxicating and wide. He looked like everything Steven didn’t know he wanted but now that they met, Steven couldn’t imagine how he was able to live before this moment, “Marry me and take me away from this godforsaken place.”

 

And once again, Steven was speechless.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the problem with myths and the like is that the hero and heroine always fall in love instantly, and that's...unrealistic to say the least. So I tried to make it a bit more realistic by highlighting Steve and Tony's mutual admiration for each other and gradually build on that. I hope it works. Let me know! 
> 
> Also I know in the myth Perseus was the one who married Andromeda, but this Tony Stark and he would totally be the one who asked Steve to marry him because he's Tony Stark. nuff said


	6. Let us find out, if we must be constrain'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A courting of some sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh writing this chapter was like pulling teeth. i have such terrible writers block. but here you go enjoy 5K+ words of utter nonsense

_Marry me. Marry me._ Anthony’s words rattled around in Steven’s brains. Steven stared blankly at the prince in his arms, fitting so snugly and perfectly there, with Anthony’s arms around his neck and Steven could see flecks of gold in Anthony’s eyes. If anyone was to have the son of God moniker, it should have been Anthony. Steven had never seen someone so brave and reckless, willing to face a monster yet armed only with a small knife; so generous and kind hearted that he willingly sacrifice himself for the sake of his people; and so beautiful, unlike anybody Steven had ever seen before.

 

Anthony was still in his arms and he was starting to fidget slightly. His previously happy and eager countenance started to take on a hesitant mien, his eyes flitting from side to side, likely assuming Steven’s silence as rejection. Anthony started to withdraw his arms from Steven’s neck and he couldn’t have that. Steven tightened his hold around Anthony, hugging the man closer to him, unwilling to be parted.

 

“Anthony, please don’t take my silence as rejection. I’m just trying to...to think of the best response to your proposal.” Steven finally said, his tone reassuring to the prince still in his arms. Anthony’s hands moved from its place around Steven’s neck to his chest. Steven’s words seemed to assuage him for the Prince’s face regained its mischievous countenance from previously. Anthony’s smile was so bright and infectious that Steven was helpless not to return it with a smile of his own.

 

“Is the response an enthusiastic ‘yes’?” Anthony grinned up at Steven.

 

Steven cleared his throat before answering, “Anthony, it would be an honor and the greatest pleasure of my life to be your husband,” Anthony’s answering smile and the kiss he bestowed on Steven’s cheek indicated that Steven’s words were the right answer, “but we barely know each other. And while I find myself falling for you, don’t you think it’s for our benefit if we take the time to get to know each other?”

 

Anthony cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes at Steven, his expression concerned, “So, it’s a ‘no’?” he started to move out of Steven’s embrace, putting a distance between them.

 

“Not a ‘no’, Anthony. Just, not yet. You don’t know anything about me, and neither I you. What if our initial connection and attraction to each other aren’t enough to sustain a lifelong commitment like marriage?”

 

Anthony scoffed,“Oh please, I’m a prodigy. I’m not going to be dumb enough to let someone like you go.” His words brought a flush to Steven’s cheeks. He was unprepared to hear how well Anthony’s opinion of him was, “Is this your way of saying that you’re not interested? Just tell me, Steven. I wouldn’t be upset. Much.” Anthony crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking for all the world like an upset, petulant child. Steven just wanted to cuddle up with him and tell him jokes and funny stories until he smiled and laughed again.

 

“Anthony, listen to me. I want to, I really do. I just--” Steven sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. How was he supposed to explain everything to Anthony? His whole life had been one bewilderment after another. Would Anthony still accept him if Steven told him everything? “I’m no royalty, Anthony. I’m the son of a fisherman from a small island

 

“No, you’re not.” Anthony retorted back, his eyes squinted and peering at Steven, “No son of a mere fisherman would have a shield like that, or those boots, or that helmet.” Anthony pointed at each items, “and they certainly won’t have the brute strength to tear open a sea monster in two with their bare hands.” he gestured at the carcass of Cetus lying on the sands, coloring it with its blood,  “So, who are you really, Steven? And is that why you won’t accept my proposal?” Anthony challenged.

 

Cornered, Steven had no choice but to tell Anthony the truth. His mother had always said that the base of a long lasting marriage or any relationship was open communication. And open communication was what Steven would give to Anthony. “You’re right, Anthony, I’m not the son of a mere fisherman. Like you said, the shield, the boots, the helmet and my own strength would not be things a mere mortal would have. The truth is...I am a son of Zeus.” Steven exhaled out his explanation, watching Anthony’s face intently for his reaction.

 

“Uh-huh.” was all Anthony said, he was looking at Steven disbelievingly. He was silent for a couple moments taking in Steven’s words before speaking again, “Not the craziest thing anybody has ever said to me. If I wasn’t chained to a rock to be fed to an actual sea monster to appease Poseidon, I wouldn’t have believed you.”

 

“I don’t have any reason to lie to you, Anthony.” Steven tentatively reached out and took one of Anthony’s hand in his. The prince’s calloused palm felt grounding and real in Steven’s own hand. “It’s the truth.”

 

Anthony looked up at Steven with big brown eyes, gazing up at the bright blue eyes of the man who just saved his life and for the first time in Anthony’s life, elicited feelings of contentment and love from him. And he was the son of Zeus? Well, nobody could say that Anthony did anything by halves. He just proposed to a demigod, an actual demigod. They did exist! In the midst of his pondering, he felt Steven placed the hand he was holding to his chest. Underneath the chiton, he felt the thunderous beat of Steven’s heart under his hand. Steven wasn’t unaffected by Anthony’s proximity, that was a good thing.

 

“We have a lot to talk about, don’t we?” Anthony conceded. Steven didn’t say ‘no’, just ‘not yet’, and Anthony was nothing if not persuasive. And getting to know each other sounded like something fun.

 

“We do.” Steven smiled at him, “I would very much like to get to know you, Anthony.”

 

Anthony returned the smile with his own, “Then do you mind getting us somewhere else more suitable than a beach with a rotting carcass to spend more time together?”

 

At the reminder of his previously heroic deed, Steven blushed and hurriedly nodded at Anthony’s request. “Right, we should leave. This is no place to be in.” Steven started to guide Anthony towards where Groot was patiently standing on the beach, pawing the sands with his hooves and looking very interested at the way the sand would give way to his hooves anytime he stomped down.

 

“Hey, buddy, ready to go?” Steven greeted the horse as they approached closer, rubbing his hand down Groot’s flank. Groot neighed happily, bumping his head to Steven’s chest affectionately, “Thank you for your help. I couldn’t have done it without you, but now I think we should get out of here. Anthony’s coming with us.”

 

Groot neighed again and looked at Anthony. His intelligent brown eyes zeroed in on Anthony, standing there next to Steven still holding his hand, and seemed to be studying him. Today was Anthony experienced a lot of firsts in his life, not the least of which being studied and judged by a flying winged horse. Rhodey would never believe him if he ever told him what happened to him on this day. Groot finally deemed Anthony suitable enough to accompany him and Steven, apparently, for he snorted from his nose and lowered his massive wings to the ground to let them mount him.

 

“Thank you, Groot,” Steven told him kindly, then helped Anthony mount the horse before hefting himself up Groot’s back and settling behind Anthony. Anthony leaned his body back towards his and smiled mischievously up at him. Steven was helpless not to return that charming smile, nor was he able to resist the urge to place a light kiss on the prince’s lips. Anthony hummed happily at the kiss and deepened the kiss by placing his hand on the back of Steven’s head, opening his mouth and slyly caressing Steven’s lips with his tongue.

 

“Soon.” the prince whispered to him, his smile wicked and endearing at the same time. Steven shivered at the promise and the thought of having Anthony for himself for the rest of his life.

 

“Soon.” he whispered back, then urged Groot to take to the sky and whisk them away from the beach and the carcass of the monster that Steven slayed in Anthony’s name.

 

* * *

  
The floating island of Delos was a myth. At least that was what it was _supposed_ to be. But after meeting Steven, Anthony didn’t know what was mythical and what was real anymore. Honestly he shouldn’t have been so surprised by anything that was happening in his life. The appearance of the sea monster should have been the primary clue that nothing in this world was ever as it seemed. Steven’s appearance in his life was a blessing, his existence a sign of the wonders that occured in this world away from prying eyes. Now Anthony wanted to know more, wanted to know everything there was to know about Steven and his life, how he came to cross paths with Anthony, what his family was like, what was it like to grow up as a demigod in a human’s world. So many questions to ask, Anthony was nothing if not curious and precocious. It’s what made him a good scientist and engineer.

 

The floating island of Delos was the way the name implied. It floated above the sea, hidden amongst the clouds, free and unanchored from the confines of earth. Mythologically, it was the birthplace of Artemis and Apollo, chosen so because Hera, in her jealousy of Leto’s pregnancy by Zeus, tricked the lands of Greece to shun her, so she was unable to give birth in any island in Greece. Then Leto found the floating island of Delos, unanchored and unmoored from the ocean, thus not considered land, and was able to stay and gave birth to the twin Gods there. For this reason, the island of Delos has always been a sacred place for Apollo and Artemis in addition to Apollo’s temple in Delphi. Anthony didn’t think Delos actually existed, mind you. But after meeting Steven and Groot, he was prepared to change his whole perception on almost anything he thought about the Gods. _Almost_ anything, because Zeus still sounded like a scumbag if Steven’s stories were to be believed. And Anthony was more than inclined to believe him more than anyone in his life.

 

“So what else did the myths get right?” Anthony asked his betrothed (because Steven was his betrothed, thank you very much. It was only a matter of time) as they broke through a clump of fluffy clouds to fly above the skies, “Did Athena really sprung out from Zeus’ head, fully armored? Was Aphrodite really formed from sea foams? Does Hera truly hate all the demigods that Zeus sired with mortal women? Oh, but you’re one of those demigods. You know, ignore that last question. That sounds very offensive when I say it out loud.”

 

Steven chuckled at Anthony’s barrage of questions. They were entertaining to say the least. Anthony’s never ending curiosity and his obvious delight at flying was mesmerizing to watch, “As far as I know that is what happened with Athena. Zeus had a splitting headache and he ordered Ares to split his head open with a Minoan axe to ease the pain. When Ares did what was asked, Athena sprung out, fully armored and holding this shield,” he pointed to the shield slung across his back, “as for Aphrodite, the sea foams were actually formed by Uranus’ genitals after it was severed and thrown into the sea.” Anthony made a face at the mention of severed genitals and Steven laughed at his expression, “and yes, Hera does hate all of us demigods and other Olympians sired by Zeus and his paramours. It makes for very interesting stories we tell each other when we meet. You and your cousins exchange stories about how your lessons fare, well my siblings and I share stories on how we survived Hera’s latest attempt to kill us.”

 

Anthony blanched at that, “Truly?”

 

Steven nodded. “I remembered a time when I was a little boy when I was so sickly and frail. I contracted every disease in existence, there was never a time I was healthy enough to go and play outside with the other children. My parents thought I wouldn’t live past fifteen, she was already preparing my funeral pyre. But one of my siblings stepped in and healed me and at great risk to himself, because of Hera’s insistence that no Olympian interferes in any of her affairs lest they risk her wrath. So I was healed and I was able to survive to adulthood and now here I am.”

 

“Here you are.” Tony echoed his words and looked back lovingly towards Steven, so strong and handsome, his chest forming a buffer that protected Anthony from the strong winds blowing  around and through them as they flew higher from the ground. It was hard to imagine a time when he was so sick that he was at Death’s door. “Suppose I should thank this Olympian sibling of yours for preserving your life so I can meet you.”

 

“You might not be so keen on thanking him if I told you who it was,”

 

“Oh, who was it?”

 

“It was Apollo. And his priestess told your father to sacrifice you to the sea monster to appease Poseidon.”

 

“Ugh. You’re right I think I’ll be holding back my gratitude for now.”

 

Steven chuckled in response and hugged him tighter, “But still, in a roundabout way Clint brought you to my life. If he didn’t heal my sickness as a child, I would be dead. And if he didn’t direct his priestess and your father to sacrifice you, I might have never met you.”

 

Anthony looked pensive for a moment. Steven might have only known him for a short time, but he was starting to learn what the different expressions on Anthony’s face was. This one, the spaced out, faraway, introspective look, meant that he was analyzing the situation and would soon have an epiphany, “When you think about everything that has to occur, exactly the way it was supposed to occur and at the exact moment to lead to our encounter, do you still think this is a coincidence, my love?”

 

Now that was an interesting point that Anthony raised. A coincidence? The things that have to happen for Anthony and Steven to meet included, but was not limited to, Alexander showing up at his house harassing his parents. It was mid morning, Steven would have been at sea. If Clint and Natasha weren’t there in his boat with him, he wouldn’t have known anything was happening back in the shore. Clint having a vision at just the right time, teleporting him back home just in time for Alexander to issue his challenge. Maria and Sam lending him her shield and his boots, the helmet of invisibility courtesy of Hades. And on the other side of the world, Anthony’s father just happened to make a flippant comment about his beauty and enraging the Nereids and Poseidon. Anthony’s father just happened to consult Clint’s oracles and Steven just happened to chose that particular coastline to land on to afford Groot some rest and came upon Anthony chained to the rock on his way back to Seriphos.

“You’re right, Anthony. Fate’s machinations knows no bounds.” Steven stated, shaking his head deprecatingly at how utterly and completely he had been played by not just Fate, but members of his own family too, “I have no evidence to corroborate it, but I believe some of my siblings are pulling the strings behind this whole operation, whose whole purpose was to bring us together.”

 

“Hmm, I don’t generally endorse manipulation by the Fates or anyone else, but if the end result is meeting you, I’m finding it hard to be upset by such blatant display of manipulation.” Anthony said, directing his smile at Steven. Seeing his beautiful and happy face, Steven was finding it hard to be too upset. If one thing in that chain of events that lead to him meeting Anthony was missed, he wouldn’t have been here. He wouldn’t have a chance of meeting this wonderful man, holding him in his arms and if Anthony would still have him, marry him and bind themselves to each other for the rest of their days.

 

“You called me ‘My Love’. Is that what I am to you now?” Steven whispered in Anthony’s ears, intimately caressing Anthony’s ears with the cadence of his voice. Steven felt Anthony shivered minutely in his arms and found himself delighting in that response.

 

“Um, you know-- it’s an endearment. You know, people use endearments to people they...love.” Anthony’s blush was fetching and Steven vowed he would dedicate each day of his life to elicit that blush on his face.

 

“My love,” Steven whispered again in his ears and Anthony looked up to him. Golden brown orbs shining with joy and love and obvious joy. Steven would like to think that the happiness Anthony was feeling right now was because of Steven’s company and maybe because of flying, “We’re here.” He gestured towards the floating island in front of them and watched in obvious delight as Anthony’s eyes bugged out of skulls in astonishment and his jaw dropped as he caught sight of Delos.

 

_I shall make you as happy as you are right now every day. This is my vow to you._ Steve thought as he tightened his hold around Anthony’s waist, keeping the man secure in his arms as Groot flew downward towards the floating island.

  


“This...was not what I expected.” Anthony and Steven finally landed on Delos and the first thing that caught their attention on the island was not the beautiful rolling hills or the lagoon that could be seen in the distance or the opulent Temple atop of a hill. Rather the first thing they saw was the massive statue of a phallus placed prominently on a flat land where they landed. Steven hid his face in the palms of his hands, embarrassed beyond belief at what his brother thought was a work of art. Anthony was still tilting his head this way and that way, studying the giant phallus statue. “I mean...no objections here. I like penises, and I think I would be a great fan of yours. But I just never thought of erecting a statue for it.”

 

Oh God. Now, there would be two of them in Steven’s family. “Anthony…”

 

“Pun absolutely intended.” Anthony snickered at him. Steven leveled him with a flat, unimpressed look which didn’t deter Anthony from laughing at him. “Oh, come on Steven. This is amusing. This statue is one of a kind. Not what I expected from the God of Poetry and the Arts, but I have to admit I like it better this way.”

 

Steven placed an arm around Anthony’s shoulder and tried to subtly guide the man away from the statue, “Yes, well if you ever get a chance to meet Clint you’ll see that he is a far cry from the image of the Sun God everyone has been taught.”

 

“Clint?”

 

“Oh, Apollo. The Gods have different names that we use among each other than the ones they are known for to the mortals. A kind of nickname if you will.”

 

“Huh. Interesting. So what do you call Apollo’s twin?”

 

“Natasha.”

 

“Dionysius?”

 

“Peter.”

 

“Athena of the split open head?”

 

Steven chuckled at Anthony’s words, “She’s Maria.”

 

“Their names are so...ordinary. Just like us mortals.” Anthony concluded.

 

“They squabble and quarrel amongst themselves just like humans. They are openly jealous of each other, they tried to sabotage each other at every turn. They’re dysfunctional and some of them, I can say with great clarity, are murderous. So they are indeed no different than the mortals that worshipped them.”

 

Anthony stared up at Steven intently for a moment, “I take it you’re not a big believer in the Olympians then?” he said flippantly, his tone might be light but his gaze was solemn and heavy on Steven’s face.

 

“What gave me away?” Steven grinned.

“What indeed.” Anthony replied. “I’ve always had the same thoughts, I just never voiced them. They punished my father for committing hubris, but aren’t they also committing hubris by claiming that nobody can be more than them? Nobody can be more beautiful or more intelligent or composed better music than them? Then what would be the point of a human’s life? To continuously submit and worship them? That’s not a way to live.”

 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

 

“We probably should stop bad mouthing them while we’re here, though. I don’t think your brother would take it too kindly.”

 

Steven chuckled, “Clint wouldn’t mind. He and Natasha are the ones who told me all the sordid stories and tales from Mount Olympus. They think as highly of them as they do a pebble in their boots.”

 

“So they’re your spies then?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

“Planning to storm Olympus and revolutionizing the system, General?”

 

“Not in the slightest. I can’t even step foot on Olympus on account of being half-mortal. I’m content where I am. Now even more so.” Steven directed the last of his words to Anthony, squeezing him closer to his side. Anthony’s answering smile was endearing to say the least.

 

“Well here we are, in this fantastical, floating island just the two of us. You’re the one who intend for us to get to know each other better, to court. So now, ask me questions. Get to know me so I can get to know you.”

 

They reached the steps of one of the temples located in the island and sat down on it side by side. The sun shone brightly over them and there was a gentle wind blowing through the island carrying the scents of hyacinth flowers from the flower fields. From their position on the island, they could see the sunlight creating a rainbow that surrounded the waterfall. Groot was happily sleeping beneath the shade of a giant tree, it was as close to heaven as one could get. Anthony laid back on the stairs, feeling the warmth of the sun in his face and enjoying Steven’s presence by his side.

 

“What do you like to do in your spare time?”

 

And that was all it took to start them talking about each other's’ lives. Anthony told him everything about his childhood. How his talents for the sciences and his love for engineering and inventing brought him so much joy and how he saw it as a way to finally help his people, to make their lives better. How his father, once considered the brightest minds in the sciences and technology, saw that Anthony’s talents surpassed his and what was once a normal relationship between father and son turned into one filled with jealousy and hatred with Howard resenting his only son for being able to improve his old inventions and fixed Howard’s failed ideas to the point of realization. Anthony also told Steven about how Howard and his closest advisor Obadiah only ever wanted him to focus on weapons, on strengthening the country’s economy by making better weapons to sell to neighboring countries, under the guise of helping keep the peace in the Grecian peninsula. Over the years, Anthony grew weary and disillusioned with his role in the war mongering efforts of his father and advisor. He started to ask his father and Obadiah if he could work on other things for the people, on improving sanitation in the cities, improving the irrigation system for the farmers but they told him to stay in his lane. To keep filling the treasury’s coffers and the noble families’ coffers by making better weapons to sell to their neighbors.

 

“Everytime I asked them to reduce weapons production, they denied me. Told me to stay in line, do my duty as the Crown Prince of Aethiopia and keep making better weapons. But to what end? Is it really wise to build an economy based on war, on violence and bloodshed?” Anthony paused, “I may not have used the weapons myself and take up arms, but I’m just as guilty as them for providing a means for destruction, for being an instrument of war. I want to stop, to get away from it all. To tell you the truth, I was planning on running away but that...that event occured,” he said referencing the occasion that brought them together, “Rhodey arranged for his cousin to smuggle me out of the city to Athens. But before we could do it...well you know what happened. Being sacrificed to the sea monster seemed like a blessing in disguise. My plan was to kill it with that pocket knife, then disappear. This way I could have saved my country and free myself.”

 

Steven nodded in acknowledgment. Hearing Anthony’s life story was enlightening to say the least. He wasn’t under the impression that Anthony’s life as a crown prince was smooth sailing and without hardship. Everyone had different paths and problems to go through in their life. It would be disingenuous of Steven to assume otherwise. He placed his hand on Anthony’s, squeezing it for reassurance. Kind blue eyes gazed into vulnerable golden brown ones and for the first time in his life, Anthony felt comforted and safe.

 

“Nobody could have blamed you for wanting an end to such a life, Anthony. How you found the courage to stay in the face of such adversity, such burden is commendable. I would ask, though, do you still wish such a thing? To be a way from it all?”

 

Anthony chuckled, “Steven, you remember what I ask of you after our first kiss? Yes, I very much want to. I want you take me away.” Anthony scooted closer to him, bringing them closer together.

 

“I’m glad,” Steven smiled and brought Anthony’s hand in his hold up to his lips to kiss his knuckles, much to Anthony’s delight, “I only ask because I will do what you wish in a heartbeat, but I need you to know the situation I will be bringing you in if you do come away with me.”

 

“What is it, darling?”

 

“I’ve told you little about myself. How I came to be, other than how I’m one of Zeus’ progeny.” Steven steeled himself for telling the whole story, “My mother, Sarah, was-- is, I presume, the Princess of Argos. Her father, Thaddeus of Argos, in an effort to obtain a male heir went to the Oracle at Delphi for advice but received none of that. He came home and the first thing he did was to lock up my mother in a tower sequestered from any human contact. But then Zeus saw her and then I was born. After I was born, Thaddeus locked us up in a wooden chest and set us adrift on the ocean. To die. But we washed ashore on Seriphos and the man I came to know as my father, Joseph, found us and gave us a home. And for the last twenty five years, our lives were peaceful until a few days ago when something awful happened.”

 

“What happened, Steven?” Anthony asked with trepidation in his voice.

 

“Perhaps I shouldn’t be too upset about what happened since it brought me to you,” Steven chuckled, eliciting a small smile from Anthony, “I was out at sea, fishing as I usually do everyday. Clint and Natasha was accompanying me as they sometimes did. We were chatting, conversing about things that had happened, when Clint suddenly told me that I needed to go back home. When I got back, the Seriphos king, Alexander, was there along with his legions of sadistic army, in the process of forcefully taking my mother away, to forcefully marry her. They’ve beaten my father, he was laid up on the ground, bloodied and bruised, helpless to fight the violence they wrought upon him. So I stepped in, told Alexander that I was to be my mother’s champion and he challenged me to slay the Gorgon Medusa and bring her severed head to him. Only then would he release his claim on my mother and leave our family alone. I know he meant to kill me by sending me on such a fool’s errand, but I had help from some of my siblings. So I killed the Gorgon.”

 

Anthony felt his eyes bulged out of his skull at the mention of the Gorgon Medusa. Like everyone else, he knew of her and what she was capable of. He knew that no one had ever survive an encounter with the monster since they would be petrified the moment they gazed into her eyes, and yet Steven, Steven managed to kill her. Just how strong was this man? Anthony was in awe of Steven’s courage, “You slayed the Gorgon Medusa?”

 

“Yes. Her head is in the knapsack over there. I have to keep it covered, because even in death her powers remain.” Steve gestured to the knapsack laying on the ground, a distance away from them, thank the Gods. Anthony shot a wary glance at the bag on their ground. Sensing his worries, Steven placed an arm around Anthony’s shoulders to comfort him, “don’t worry, Anthony, nothing’s going to happen to you.”

 

“Hmm,” Anthony hummed and settled closer at Steven’s side, “so now, you’re to bring that head back to Seriphos?”

 

“Yes. I’ve been away for long enough. I know not what Alexander might have done in my absence. I worry for them.” Steven said, “Anthony, when I met you on that beach I had never thought that you would want to come away with me, let alone ask me to marry you. I fell for you irrevocably. I had hoped that you would come with me, but know this, my beautiful prince, I may have the blood of royalty but I am not one. I’m just a simple fisherman, I live in a fishing village with my parents who are also simple coastal people. I can’t offer you life in the lap of luxury, no servants to wait on you other than myself,” his words brought a chuckle from Anthony, “it would be a hard life, my love. A commoner’s life. And I don’t want to thrust you into a life that you would resent, a life that would not bring you happiness and would hinder you from achieving your true potential, your desire to contribute to society.”

 

“Steven, it wouldn’t be a hard life if you’re there with me. Living like a commoner would be of no concern to me, since money and the trapping of wealth are just that: traps and cages. I would be free to be who I am, free to do what my heart desires and free to be with the man I love. It would be the best life I could ever live.” Anthony fervently said. His earnestness embolden Steven’s fervor, and he swooped down to capture Anthony’s soft, red lips in a passionate kiss, catching the prince off-guard before he responded to Steven’s kisses with equal passion, and they lost themselves in the atmosphere.

 

* * *

  
Later, they were laying down in the flower fields, enjoying the closeness of their bodies together, Anthony laying down on top of Steven, kissing the life out of him. Steven was in heaven, the man he loved was in his arms and loving him. They were the only two people in Steven’s world, as far as he was concerned, and nothing could be better.

 

Anthony broke off the kiss, panting softly against Steven’s lips, smiling with such pure, unadulterated happiness shining from his eyes. Steven enveloped his prince completely in his arms, moving his hands to caress Anthony’s hair and to feel the lean muscles on his back. The sweetness of his breath and the clean scent of his body washed over Steven’s entire being, lighting up every one of his enhanced senses. Anthony became the whole focus of his entire being, his whole world and they just met this afternoon. Steven didn’t know how it was possible to feel such a connection to someone, and to know that he would be the only one for Steven and vice versa, and Steven was just about to tell him so when an unwelcome voice burst through their bubble.

 

“Steven! Steven, oh thank Zeus, you’re alive!”

 

Steven and Anthony jolted upwards and scrambled away from each other at Clint’s obnoxious voice. When they looked up, there he was, the God of Sun just a couple of feet away from them, looking harried and for all the world like he was annoyed Steven didn’t tell him, he was still alive.

 

“Clint! What are you doing here?” Steven asked, standing up and shielding Anthony away from view.

 

“What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?” Clint screamed, “you just disappeared right after you entered the Gorgon’s lair and then suddenly reappeared in my island. What the hell happened?”

 

“Disappeared?”

 

“Yes, nobody can see you, brother.” Natasha appeared next to Clint, her face impassive but her eyes betrayed her, “we have no idea what happened to you after you entered the cave.”

 

“Oh, it might have something to do with carrying her head around.” Steven explained, “I noticed that none of the gods know where to find her, so she might have some power that afforded her the ability to cloak herself from you. Seeing as her powers remain even in death, it makes sense for that ability to be extended to someone who’s been carrying it. To a lesser extent. But truly, I’m fine. No injuries whatsoever.”

 

The twin gods seemed mollified by Steven’s explanation and deflated, “Well, I’m just glad you’re okay,” Clint said again then rushed forward to hug Steven along with Natasha. Steven, now with two gods in his arms, patted their backs to comfort them. They might have an unorthodox upbringing and family, but the affection between them was as sincere as any siblings would have.

 

“So, who is this?” Natasha was the first to break out of the embrace and noticed Anthony standing behind them. Anthony was nervously standing behind them, trying not to be noticed, and he was watching them with wistful eyes, like longing for something he wanted but never had a chance to obtain. Steven released his siblings and stepped closer to Anthony, wrapping the prince up in his arms and pulling him closer.

 

“This is Anthony of the House of Stark, crown prince of Aethiopia and my betrothed.” Steven proudly declared.

 

The deafening silence from his siblings was so satisfying, he couldn’t help the smug little smile that he could feel was forming on his face. Anthony was looking at him with stars in his eyes at Steven’s proclamation, his acknowledgment of their status. He looked so beautiful, Steven couldn’t help but kiss him, just because.

 

“You’re engaged now?” Clint asked incredulously.

 

“Congratulations, brother. And good to meet you, Anthony. Welcome to the family.” Natasha, the more calm and placid of the twins, a small smile on her face.

 

“Ah, thank you, I guess.” Anthony’s blush was endearing to say the least, “glad to be here. I guess this is your island, huh?”

 

“This is more Clint’s domain than mine. I prefer the solitude and greenery of the Grecian forests.”

 

“Oh, right. You’re the goddess of the hunt. Not much to hunt in this empty floating island here, huh?”

 

“Damn right, this is my domain,” Clint interjected, “I can’t believe you two have been fooling around here without my knowledge or consent.”

 

“Clint, you’ve done worse than just lying down on the flower fields and kissing,” Natasha told him, “that penis statue you insisted on putting on the flatlands was an abomination.”

 

“Hey that statue is a work of art,” Clint insisted, pointing his finger at his sister in emphasis.

 

“It’s quite the massive erection.” Anthony piped in mischievously.

 

“Yes! Finally! Someone who appreciates art! Steven, I highly approve of your betrothed.”

 

“Please don’t encourage him…” Steven pleaded.

 

“When is the wedding?” Natasha asked, never one to beat around the bush.

 

“Well…” Steven and Anthony looked at each other, neither really thought about when to actually cement their relationship. “How about now?” Steven directed his words to Anthony. The bright smile on his prince’s face told him all he needed to know about Anthony’s answers.

 

And so it was, on the floating island of Delos, in a field of hyacinth and lavender, with two gods as witnesses, Anthony and Steven were handfasted, committed to each other for life and inseparable even in death. As they kissed to seal their commitment to each other, a sense of peace and relief suffuse through Anthony. He was here with his husband Steven, safe and sound. Until he remembered about his farce of an engagement with Obadiah.

 

Oh...That would ruin the honeymoon.


End file.
